Darkness Of The Heart
by Cyraina
Summary: THIS STORY IS PUT ON HOLD! I'm rewriting the fanfic. It will be from 3rd person point of view, and the story and characters will be changed slightly.
1. Thoughts of the Dark and Nothing

**THIS IS MORE OF A DESCRIPTION SO LISTEN UP!!!!!!: Hateing my abused life from my father, I run away. I find myself in a beautiful forest with a large wonderous clearing in the middle. In the middle of that clearing is a well. I accidently trip and fall down it. On my way down, some sort of strange yet warm beautiful light surrounds my body. I strugle with it trying to get away from it because I know it's not normal. While struggling, I bump my head and loose my memories. I wake up in Hollow Bastion and find myself in the mercy and care of the seeker of darkness, Ansem. This story is about how their bond between eachother grow, and the connection with Andrea (me) and the mysterious girl Aqua.**

**This fanfic that you are about to read is a Self-insertXAnsem/Xehanort and Aqua/Xehanort . Not the old man Ansem, but Xehanort's heartless, Ansem. The evil Ansem from the very first Kingdom Hearts game. So basically, it IS a Xehanort fanfiction, so no one move it please. (KINDA SPOILER!!) It will also have Xehanort in it before he lost his heart to the darkness. Yes, this story takes place in Kingdom hearts 1, but as it goes on, i'll probly add Kingdom Hearts 2 stuff in it as well. You'll get the point as it goes on. ;)**

**AU: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own this story and my character that I made in it. (AKA Andrea, Elyse, ect.)**

Darkness of the heart

Chapter 1: Thoughts of dark and nothing

_**Andrea's (Me) POV**_

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows consumes it. Such as it's nature. In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

I was watching one of my favorite scenes of me all-time favorite anime video game, Kingdom Hearts. I stared at the TV scrren. An excited look on my face, a fast beating heart, sweaty hands and obsessive mind. Yep, once again, I was obsessing over Xehanort's heartless, AKA Ansem. Ever since I had first seen Ansem I had fallen madly in love with him. Even though he's a video game character, for over two years I had been a mega fan of Ansem.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I quickly paused the game scene and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Andrea!" I heard my bestfriend say on the end of the line.

"Oh! Hey Elyse!" I happily yelled out.

I've known Elyse for about three years now, and we've been best friends ever since we met. We met by a friend of ours named Nathon. It was in the 6th grade... He continuously talked about his friend Elyse, so one day I asked him, "Hey Nathon, can I have your friend's phone number? She sounds really cool! Especially if she likes anime!" So he gave me her number and I called her up. And we've been BFF's ever since.

"So Andrea, watcha' doing right now?" She asked me curiously.

I laughed in a giddy voice.

"Ohhhh... Let me guess, playing Kingdom hearts and watching another Ansem scene?" she guess me.

I smiled evil kitty style ... ;3 "Nope! Not ANOTHER Ansem scene!"

I bet she had an amazed look on her face... "Wait... you mean your not watching one right now? That's amazing!" She laughed.

"Who said that I I wasen't watching AN ANSEM scene?" I smiled mimischievously.

"But you just said-"

"END OF THE WORLD!" I yelled out interrupting her.

"End of the world? But you were watching that scene at 7:00 when I called you... WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING THE SAME SCENE OVER AND OVER FOR MORE THAN 3 HOURS STRAIGHT?!?!" She asked me as if I were crazy.

I smiled all hyper-like "Yep!"

"Okkk..." Elyse freaked out. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the night at my house tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Oh! Wait first ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She replied.

I wanted to watch the rest of the scene so I unpaused it.

"That's not tr-" Sora was talking.

"SHUT UP SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I threw the PS2 controller at the PS2. Unfortunutly, it made the game freeze...

"Andrea... What was that...?" Elyse asked me dumbfounded.

"Sora's too annoying, so I made him freeze... LOL!" I told her, literaly saying LOL.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the PS2. I took out the Kingdom Hearts game and put it in it's case. Now, I got out Kingdom hearts 2 and started it up in the PS2. I selected the data on my memory card with the scene where you fight Xemnas for the first time in The Wolrd That Never Was. I liked to save my favorite scenes so that I could watch them over again whenever I felt like it.

"Hey Elyse, is it ok if I go? I'm starting to get tired..." I yawned before continuing. "...I'm just gonna watch this one scene, then go to bed."

"Sure!" She replied. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I nooded. "Ok. Later."

"Bye." And with that, we hung up our phones.

As the black screen loaded, I stretched mt arms wide over my head. When I was done, the screen finally started up. Insted of just watching the game scene, I pulled up "Jimminy's Journal" on the game. Being bored, I ran through all of the Organization's profiles, reading them all slowly. "I wish they put up more info on Xemnas... Or at least let you zoom in on the characters..." I said to myself. It really did piss me off that I couldn't zoom in on Xemnas's sexy face! X3 I then exited out of that part of the journal and went into Ansem's other report.

As I read them, I really took in what they said... For a moment I paused and stopped reading and report 11. I felt my heart beat rappidly... 'Why am I feeling this way?' I thought to myself. I grabbed my shirt where my heart was and I felt a tear run down my cheek. 'Wha-... Why... Wh am I crying?' I smiled and rubbed my eyes. 'It's just a video game after all...'

I finally stopped with the journal and went into the main task. Controlling Sora, I wen to the last part od The Wolrd That Never Was and started the movie sequence. I watched it, my mouth agap...

"Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas asked, showing no emotion.

"That's simple! It's because you mess up our worlds!" Riku gave a kurt reply.

"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas told them sadly.

"Xemnas... I know you can't feel... but... can you feel only sadness?..." I asked out loud, feeling a bit idiotic for doing so.

"Give it a rest! Your nobodies! You don't even exist! Your not sad about anything!" Sora told him. I groaled angrily, how could Sora say that?! He's such a jerk!!

"Very good, you don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. Not matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist..." I heard Xemnas tell them.

I was about to turn off the PS2, but before I could I noticed something...

I looked closely at Xemnas' face, and noticed how sad he looked... "To feel nothing... I wonder wht it's like..." I asked myself. I then turned off the TV and PS2 and headed off to bed.

**Author: Well, that's chapter 1! This might take me a while to write, because i'm still thinking up ideas and all... But i'll post the new chapter soon enough. I already wrote it on paper, but I don't have enough time to put it up today. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW:D**


	2. A dream or reality?

Darkness of the Heart

**AU NOTE: This chapter has a bit of explicitness in it. You'll know what I mean once you read it. But, i'm still only rating it Teen. Also, KINGDOM HEARTS DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BLAH BLAH BLAH! XP**

Chapter 2: A dream or reality?

**_Aqua's POV_**

Running... I was running... And breathing hard... Cold water peirced my skin, yet, I felt warmth in my hands and around my shoulders. I could tell that the person running beside me was a man. All I could see was a silouett. He picked me up bridal style and jumped over a huge cliff, landing on it. Above the cliff was a large, blue, heart-shaped moone, and a shadowy night sky. But it wasen't a normal dark night sky... It looked... evil...

"You have to run! Get out of here, or else he'll take your heart!!" The enigmatic man told me. I said nothing, only felt fear punding in my heart.

An old man walked up behind the enigmatic man, holding a large, heavy-looking sword, shaped like a keyblade.

"Behind you!!" I screamed. I lowered my head in grimace, knowing that the enigmatic man was about to be hit...

But insted, I heard the old man yell out in pain.

"Ven!" I yelled out in a thankfull voice.

"Where's Terra?!" He asked me quickly, neerly interrupting my joyuous "Ven" yell.

This Ven person had spikey blond hair, blue eyes, and the keyblade "Soul eater".

"I'm not sure exactly... He said that he was going to fight Master Xehanort's apprentice." I told him a bit calmly.

Still laying on my back, Ven and the enigmatic man helped me to my feet. I took off my helmet and moved my blue hair from my eyes.

"Come on, lets go help him out." I told them both, all of us turning around, leaving the old man laying there.

Suddenly, I felt a strong gloved hand grasp my ankle. I yelled out as it drug me to the ground in a quick motion.

"Aqua!" I heard both men yell out to me.

I hit the ground with a hard bone cracking thud, while the gloved hand moved from my ankle to my neck.

"Xe...ha...nort! V-Ven! Hel... HELP!" I said in tiny ghasps, the hand chocking me.

I grabbed it with both of my hands trying to break it's strong grip from my neck. I turned my head slightly to see Ven, Terra, and the man that I called Xehanort, being held down by the strange black and red colored faceless figure, apperantly the apprentice of Master Xehanort.

I cringed my teeth and continuously pulled on the arm, but to no avail... The grip loosened a bit and I felt an icy cold breath pierce my neck and ear.

"I'm going to kill you now..." I shuddered at his cold, terorfying voice...

"Damn you...! Master Xehanort...!" I told him with pure hatred.

He mad a small erie chuckle. "Such a shame..." I felt his other free hand slowly slide across my brests. "To loose something so damn fine..." He told me, showing the same creepy evil emotion as he grabbed my right brest. I yelled out in pain and surprise.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!!" I heard Xehanort yell at him. He turned his head towards him and let go of my brest, now pointing his hand at Xehanort. He smiled evily and made strange motions with his hand. I opened my eyes and could see a dark swirl in front of Xehanort's heart. Xehanort yelled, and the figure dropped him. He grabbed his chest and and panted hard, smkey darkness pouring from his mouth.

"What did you do to him you bastard!!" I yelled at Master Xehanort. He paid no attention, however.

"Your heart locked away your darkness Xehanort. But now, I have unlocked it. Soon... You will feel only anger, greed, hate, and the plearure of killing. You will hurt the ones you love-" I saw Master Xehanort spit to the side after saying love, then he continued. "And... you will serve me."

Xehanort looked up and and tears came from his eyes. Master Xehanort turned back to me, and bent his head down to my neck. His cold toung licked my neck. I ghasped and started to cry.

"I told you to get away from her you-" Xehanort stood up and ran over to me and hit, with his oblivion keyblade, the creepy old man, Master Xehanort, and he went flying backwards off the cliff. "BASTARD!"

Master Xehanort however, caught himself and stood watching us, both of his gloved hands behind his back.

Xehanort wrapped his warm arms around me and held me close to him. I cried and hugged him tightly. He put his hands on my shoulders. I held onto his forearms and held my head down crying.

Master Xehanort cackled at us. "Very soon Xehanort..." Xehanort turned to him, his angry eyes piercing him. But Master Xehanort continued to smile "Very soon.." And he dissapeared into the darkness. Xehanort turned back to me and hugged me to his chest. "I'm just glad your safe Aqua..." He told me. My eyes widdened and tears flowed, as I heard the cry of freed darkness flowing in Xehanort's heart.

**_Andrea's (Me) POV_**

My eyes burst open and I shot up, shivering in fear, I breath hard and searched my dark room. I looked at my clock and it said 3 o'clock. I put my hand to my chest.

'What was that all about?' I thought to myself. 'It seemed so real! Terra, Ven, Master Xehanort, Xehanort and... Aqua... Why did I see from her perspective in my dream?'

I stared into the darkness of the room, trying to get my mind straight. 'That dream... There's no way that it could have been fake!' I layed back down. 'I guess i'll just have to wait and tell Elyse tomorrow.'

With that last though, I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep into the darkness of the night once again.

**End of chapter 2. AU NOTE: No, I am not Aqua, but in my dream I was. By the way, the character in this story, Andrea, is me. So yes, it is a self insert. If any of you don't like it then F you! XD Oh! And Crazycat13, thanks for all of your love and support! REVIEW BEFORE I KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! (Not you crazycat13, your my buddy! )**


	3. An unwanted life

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I only own this story, myelf that is in this story, and my friend elyse who is also in this story! SO NO BITCHING AT ME! XD lol_**

Darkness of the heart

Chapter 3: An unwanted life

**_Andrea's (Me) POV_**

My alarm clock went off. I rolled over lazily and slowly opened my eyes, the bright hot sun burning my dark eyes. I had never really liked the sun all that much... I was more of a person who liked being in dark places. Like a room, a forest, a moon-lit lake... That sort of thing. Not that I hated the sun, it just hurt my eyes, but I always did love its warmth. I wasen't really the type thats keen to the cold.

Anyway, groggily, I looked at me alarm clock and it read 5:30 A.M. Lazily, I got out of bed, not even caring to straighten it up, and got dressed. O put on my black long-sleeve skin-tight shirt that had a little Japanese style feature on the right side of it above my heart. Then, I pulled on my short, dark-blue skirt (which I liked to wear alot.) on. After that, I slipped on my sandles which had black and white colored hearts ob them.

Walking over to my jewlery box, I pulled out my favorite necklace that had a silver chaind and a silver heart on it, then I added my silver 7 ringed bracelet onto my left wrist.

And last, but not least, I grabbed my favorite head band, which had black and white stripes on it that looked almost exactly like Xemnas' coat when you fight him for the last time. I placed it on my head after I had brushed my shoulder length black hair back. Although I tried to brush all of it behind my ears, my bangs akways seem to fall to my face... They're to the tip of my nose, and most of them cover my right eye slightly, giving me a bit of a Kairi look. While on the left side, a bit just hangs in front of my ear, making it look alot like Tifa. So in fact, I have a Tifa fused with Kairi hairstyle. But of course, my hair is black, not red.

I picked up my purple bookbag and hastily slung it over my back. Then, walking to the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my shiny white teeth. Finishing, I straightened myself up and headed out the door, on my way to the bus stop.

"Where the hell are you going?!" I heard a mean and hateful vpice yell at me.

I turned to see my father... Staring at me with those evil green eyes... My father had always hated me, but never really cared if I lived in the same house as him.

I scrunched my eyebrows in a hateful and angered manner. "To school. Where do you think?" I told him turning back around to walk through the door.

But.. insted of walking through the door quietly, I fell through it violently... As I felt his strong arm grab my petit one, punching me in the head and throwning me through the steel door...

I landed with a hard thud and a painfull grunt as I felt the rocky cement scrap my flesh, teariing it, blood beginning to drip from my left arm. I stood up, grabbing my arm and crunching it with my right hand, trying to numb it from pain.

Turning around, my brown-orange eyes met with his green ones... Pure hatred burning through both of our bodies. Not sad filled tear, but anger filled tears began to become visible in my eyes, then running down my flushed cheeks... I growled at him in pure hatre, only staring him down in the process.

I saw a disgusting curved smile cross his lips. "You pathetic little worthless bitch... Why do you even try to make something of yourself? Your completly worthless... You know that no one cares about you, so who don't you just give up this little charaed of yours and kill yourself? No one cares if you die." He told me blantly.

All I did was stare him down, but after a while, what he said got me thinking, 'What if he's right?' After a few more seconds, he turned back around and walked back into the house. I tried brushing myself off and stop my arm from bleeding, but it still continued to bleed. All I could do was put my jacket on and try to take the pain.

I arrived at school about ten minutes after the bus had come and picked me up. Walking down the dark blue colored corridores, I continuously held me arm. It had stopped bleeding but it definitly didn't stop hurting. I stopped as I found my locker and begane to open it. However, I was stopped by a girl that looked about seventeen years old, with short blond hair, blue eyes, tight ankle length jeans and a tube top. She slammed her hand beside my locker and I ghasped in surprise, a look of fear beginning to show on my face.

"So... What are you doing here?" She aasked me malicously.

I held onto the arms of my bookbag and begane to walk backwards, look the blond girl in the eyes with fear.

"I-I was just getting my books out of my locker so I could go to class and..."

"AND WHAT?!" She interrupted.

She grabbed me by the colar of my shirt and held me up. "No one cares about you in this school, you know. Why bother even trying to make something of yourself? Your a complete looser!"

She removed my bookbag from my back and threw it against the wall. It hit it with a hard thud and crack, and I immeditly knew that something had broken.

Then in almost a flash, people gathered around us, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" She smirked and hit me against the locker as hard as she could. I yelled out in pure pain and continuously tried to take breaths, but couldn't. She had knocked the wind completly out of me...

Next, she threw my already bruised-up body onto the hard stone floor... Stomping me three times in the stomache... I coughed up blood, and hekd my gut in unimaginable pain.

"Yeah! You gonna cry, bitch?! Your so weak! You small chested, creepy, obsessive freak! That crap you obsessive over, what is it called again? King-of-hearts? Isin't even real! Damn idiot!"

I shot my eyes open and begane to move, even though pure pain was racking my entire body. I finally stood up, hunched over, my hair covering my face except for my left eye. I stared the girl down as I breathed hard, blood dripping from teh corner of my mouth.

"Hmph, you really are a freak!" She laughed and walked away, allmof the other kids tagging behind her...

I was alone... A tear ran down my cheek... I dashed through the halls and out the doors, not a sound escaping my lips...

**Sorry I took so long to update everyone! I had to get some ideas! ; Anyway, i'll try to uodate again soon! **


	4. Goodbye my friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts! But I do own this plot in the story, me (AKA Andrea) and my friend Elyse! ...Only in the story, I don't own her in real life! XD**

Darkness of the heart

Chapter 4: Goodbye my friend

**_Andrea's POV_**

It had been about one hour since I had escaped from the school grounds. I walked down Elyse's rode and finally stopped at her house. I stood at her window, which was behind a bush, and begane tapping on it, trying to get her attention. I saw her playing Tony Hawke's Underground 2, so I tapped on the window harder and tried calling her name softly.

"Elyse... Hey Elyse!..." I whispered. Finally, she heard me calling her name and went to the window. It squeeked lightly as she opened it.

"Andrea? What are you doing here? I knew you were gonna come over... But aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" She asked me curiously.

"Elyse... I', sorry to have to tell you this... But i'm running away..." I looked down in sadness. I tilted my eyes upward to look at her face, and saw her expression as surprised and sad.

"Why? Andrea... That's bad... What happened to make you want to run away?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Let me come in, i'll explaine then." I told her. She noded and I climbed through her window.

I told her in about a ten minute speech about what had just happened between me, my father, and the kids at school. I neerly started to cry, but held back my tears, not wanting to make Elyse more upset then she already was about me running away.

"See Elyse? See why I have to run away? I can't live like this anymore! I've been tortured, beaten, neerly killed, by my father and by the kids at school! For fifteen years i've lived in a complete hell, and I just can't take it anymore!" I told her as I grabbed my chest where my heart is.

"I see... But Andrea, i'm still your best frien! No matter what happens!" She told me as she smiled triumphantly.

I nodded and smiled back. "Your my best friend too Elyse!" We hugged eachother as tight as we could. Once done, I climbed out her window and looked at her.

"Promise you'll come visit. ok?" She asked me, still smiling.

I nodded. "I promise! Maybe not soon, but I will someday!" I turned around. "Goodbye my friend." I said as I started to run.

"Be careful! And don't forget that we're best friends!" I heard her scream to me , the words echoing in the back of my mind, giving me a new light.

**Ok, I know that this was a short chapter, but it's only because it's leading up to the point where I go into Kingdom hearts. I'll try to update soon, but i'm not sure when... If people don't start reviewing, then i'm not going to continue writing it here. So please, review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling into darkness

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a LONG time... I've been in a foster home for 6 months, and finally got back in August. I've been writing another fanfiction because I didn't really have any ideas for this one, but I now do have ideas. This fanfiction is going to be one of the toughest creative things I've ever done. While I was in foster care, I thought up ALOT of ideas, and now, I'm going to put them to the test. I've drawn scenes for them that I've posted on my deviantart account, and those scenes will be in the story. Bit by bit, I've thought up this fanfiction. I still need more ideas, so I WILL NEED REVIEWS OF IDEAS!!!!!! After chapters 5, 6, 7 and 8, I'm not going to write in POV's anymore... maybe... I'm just going to write it normally, like how I did in my other fanfiction, "The Nightmare Of My Dreams". But I MIGHT continue writing in POV's... I'm not sure. If anyone can read this fanfiction and the other one, please compare them and tell me if you think I should keep writing in POV's or in normal. The reason for this is because I had written more of the fanfiction on paper while in foster care instead of on the computer. I didn't have a computer while I was in foster care... Anyway, here's a new update finally! Chapter 5!!

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 5: Falling into darkness

_**Andrea's POV**_

"I've been getting nowhere! It's been over 10 hours now! And it's starting to get dark..."

I knew that I was out of town by now. I didn't really know where I was, but I actually didn't care that much either... All I really cared about was that the farther I got away from my so-called, "home", the better. I had hitched-hiked a lot, and thanks to the last kind truck driver, I made my way to another area. I didn't know where it was, but it was very nice and peaceful. It wasn't a city, but not a town either. Just a rode with forests. I had asked the truck driver to drop me off at the area, so he did. He was a little worried though, but I lied and told him that I did things like this all the time.

I began to see the rode up ahead get surrounded more and more by trees, and since it was getting dark, I decided to stay the night in the forest. So, I turned to the right and walked in, moving tree branches and moss out of my way as I went farther in.

Minutes later, I found myself drawn to a relaxing sound. I couldn't really make out what it was, but my curiosity started getting the better of me. I walked farther and farther, and soon saw a beautiful, crystal-blue ocean. I could smell the wondrous salt in the air, and a cool comfortable breeze blew in my face. The sand was white and pure like that of snow, and no garbage surrounded it.

"I guess no one knows about this place... It's so... beautiful..." I said to myself in awe.

I walked up to the water, took my boots off, and slowly walked into the water. My thin ankles touched the cool clear salt water.

I looked across to the water and smiled. I chuckled to myself as I thought of Destiny Islands on Kingdom Hearts. "This reminds me so much of Destiny Islands. I just wish I could be there instead of this hellish place..." I turned my head down to face my feet and closed my eyes. "It's not real, but at least there, it's beautiful..." I told myself.

After only a few minutes, a beautiful blue full moon shown above me in the sky. It's blue light shined around the entire area. It was so beautiful, that it looked almost fake.

The wind started blowing harder, and the oceans waves became rougher as well. I took a long deep breath of the wondrous cool ocean wind and turned my head up to face the moon.

I closed my eyes and started relaxing... But, an image and a scene jolted me out of the relaxation... A sudden image of a beautiful girl with short blue hair popped into my mind. She stood, her hands relaxed at her sides, in front of an ocean. It was night, and a full blue moon shown above her. The ocean breeze blew her short hair from behind her. I couldn't see her face, since I was facing behind her. I heard a handsome male voice call from behind her...

"Aqua?" The voice said, calling to her attention.

I saw her about to turn around and face whoever was calling to her, but the image then flew out of my mind.

My eyes shot open, and I let out a gasp. I looked down at my hands and could feel something... It felt almost as if... something... or someone... was inside of me... I felt like almost two people... It scared me a little, but intrigued me as well...

I took my feet from the water and put my boots back on. I then sat down on the soft sand and out of the water.

For a few minutes, I kept my eyes closed, thinking about that image that had just gone through my head. I remember that girl from my dream, and I wondered if she served of some significance. That thought soon went away as I heard what sounded like a loud rumbling noise... I felt a low vibration and opened my eyes and looked forward...

My heart pounded with fear as I saw an enormous wave... It looked hundreds and hundreds of feet high... It wasn't a normal wave, but I didn't focus on that... I only focused on the fear rising within my chest and the fast approaching wave... The fear completely took me over and I went stiff... I couldn't move or even breathe... And then the wave hit me with the hardest force... I soon felt myself falling, and everything went dark...

**_Ansem's POV_**

"How long has it been since I sent that old fool into the heart-torn world of pure nothingness?" I asked myself.

I felt the wondrous cold wind sweep my long, silver hair across my broad shoulders. The long silver-black trench coat I wore blew carelessly in the wind. I stood, my arms crossed, and I looked forward out from the Great Crest, which was near my room.

I stared around, gazing at the golden, pink, and dark blue clouds moving by overhead. I then looked and saw the large crystals with blue electricity running through them, which if touched, activates the lift shops used for traveling throughout the entire castle.

I sighed. It was just another typical day in Hollow Bastion. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that I hadn't seen the hordes of my heartless creations roaming throughout the castle. Not even Shadows, the most common type of heartless.

"Come, Guardian." I called out.

My best and most intelligent heartless appeared before me. I tilted my head slightly to ask him a question. "Anything new today?"

I saw him nod. He then motioned his hands to rise up, and then slowly fall down. He was talking about the Rising Falls. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Hmm. Finally something to end my boredom. Show me what's so new." I told my dark cohort. He nodded and disappeared into the darkness, teleporting himself to the rising falls. I did the same.

Once there, I was surprised to see all of the heartless gathered into one small area. The Shadows, Wyverns, Darkballs, Defenders, and Wizards, all closed into that one area.

Walking towards this "Heartless catastrophe", I raised my hand to them and they immediately turned to me and bowed down.

"Now why exactly would all of you be here instead of guarding the castle and-" I paused upon noticing a small figure laying sideways atop the cold water.

"Move aside." I told the heartless.

All in exact synchronization, they moved left and right, creating a pathway toward the figure.

I walked towards it and saw that it was a small girl. She lay there, breathing extremely slowly and shivering slightly. She was completely drenched. Her shoulder length black hair clung to her back and covered her face. I looked at her body, and could tell by her hour-glass shape that she had to be in her mid-teens. She wasn't a child by any means, even though she looked very small.

I walked closer to her and kneeled over her. I placed my gloved hand on her forehead and moved her wet bangs from her face. A look of worry and fright was splayed across her face, even though she was knocked out.

I chuckled as I fidgeted with the girl's hair. "Hmph. Just some useless-..." I stopped.

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation jolt throughout my entire body. It felt... warm... As if a light was piercing darkness. I put my hand to my chest, for it seemed that the strange jolt had affected me there the most. I stared there as well.

"What was that?..." I asked myself.

Suddenly, I felt something twitch under my hand, which was meddling with the girl's hair, and soft moans escaped her lips. Her eyes began to open...

**_Andrea's POV_**

I felt unbearably cold... I could feel freezing water chill my entire body, straight down to the bone. Why was I wet and freezing cold? My head pounded with pain as I tried to remember what happened to me, where I was, who I was, and where I came from. I thought long and hard, but nothing came to me. All I could remember was my age and name, which was; Andrea, 16.

The thought soon vanished as I began to focus my attention on the warm breath that started hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes halfway, which was actually a very difficult task from the pain and coldness clouding my senses. I could see a blurry image of someone kneeling down beside me. I groaned as I felt pain wrack my whole body. It felt as if I had been crushed...

I tried to move, but it came to on prevail. Just what in the hell happened to me?! My mind raced as I desperately tried again to remember anything, but still I remembered nothing...

Using any strength I had, I opened my mouth and tried as hard as I could to speak. Looking harder at the figure beside me, I focused and tried to see who it was. They looked like they had long hair and moved closer to me. They also had broad shoulders and a slightly long face. I stared very hard and closely at them, but couldn't see what else they looked like. I exactly sure, but by the long face and large shoulders, I guessed it was a man.

I began to ask it in small, almost inaudible squeaks, as the pain all over me began to worsen...

"Please... help... me... It hurts... and it's... so cold..." I moaned.

I quickly grabbed the figure by it's free hand and squeezed it tightly. Harsh breathing and moans escaped my mouth and I felt my hand slip as my eyes began to close. I tried to fight it, but the pain was too much... My head began to spin, and sleep set into me...

**_Ansem's POV_**

'Whoever she is, she must be pretty strong to be alive. It seems like hypothermia should have set in and killed her by now...' I thought.

My gaze averted from her face and I turned to her hand that was still resting on mine. Then I looked back at her face and saw her eyebrows scrunched together. I could tell that she was in a deep amount of pain. I decided to help her.

I pulled off my long silver trench coat and carefully wrapped it around her small and fragile body. Slowly picking her up, I laid her in my arms, bridal style. Her long wet hair dripped cold water onto my chest where my white gentlemen's vest was open, causing me to shiver slightly.

I could feel her warm breath hit my chest as she breathed and shivered in my arms. She felt so light and delicate... She needed to be handled with care, I could tell. I held her a bit closer, trying to warm her faster as I turned around and began to walk back to the castle. I could easily teleport there using the power of darkness, but I knew that the girl would surely die if she went through. In her current state, I knew she'd die if she went through the harsh darkness. My body was used to it, but I knew that this girl wasn't. She just looked like some normal girl, not one who really knows or has experience with the light and darkness.

She buried her face into my chest, and her slender hands did the same, but right on my chest over my heart. As she did, I felt another strange jolt run throughout me, except this time, it felt even stronger...

Suddenly, all of the heartless began to twitch in an odd manner and came closer towards me.

"Stop." I ordered them. But, they didn't.

"I said, stop!" I ordered louder and in a more cruel tone. They did.

I looked around at them curiously and then back down at the girl. Had she done something to make the heartless just act the way they did? No... She couldn't have... She's asleep, and just some average girl for that matter.

I put the thought away and continued on walking. I then rouse slowly and flew to my room, which was inside the castle.

Once there, I set the girl on my bed and unwrapped my coat from her, but still let it lay over her like a cover. I put my hand out in front of her and said, "Fire."

I controlled the spell to be as weak as it could, only wanting to dry her and keep her warm. After about two minutes, it finally worked. I then moved her under the red satin covers. I tightened my jacket around her, then tightened the covers as well. Then, I placed one of my large red pillows under her head.

She seemed to rest peacefully now, and it looked like her breathing returned to normal.

I stood back and stared at her now peaceful sleeping form. The more I looked at her, the more I wondered about her... Where she came from, who she was, her reason for being here, and why her clothes looked so different from everyone else's... I grinned to myself.

"This may be interesting after all." I told myself.

Even though I kept her alive, I didn't do it for sentimental reasons. I only did it so I could end my boredom.

"Guardian." I called. He appeared in front of me. "Keep guard of her. When she awakens, come get me immediately. Whatever you do, don't hurt her, and make sure the heartless don't get near her... A while ago they acted strange for some reason... Anyway, I'll be studying up on the keyblade."

Guardian nodded and I began to walk out of the room. I stopped and turned, looking back at her once more. She still slept peacefully.

"Hmph."

I continued on, and headed for the library.

OKAY!!!!! THIS WAS CHAPTER 5! I will post chapter 6 soon enough! Remember; be sure to read my other fanfiction, "The Nightmare Of My Dreams"! It's a Freddy Krueger fanfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome

Here's chapter 6. I'm glad that I'm finally working on this fanfic again. I really appreciate the reviews that you all give me. This is going to be the longest fanfiction I've ever written, and the hardest. So, please, if anyone has ANY ideas, tell me. No matter how outrageous they may seem, please give me ideas!!!

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 6: Welcome

Andrea's POV

I felt myself sink into something soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw almost pure darkness. The only light came from a huge, beautiful stained-glass window, with many different patterns painted on it.

I turned over on my back and heard the faint rustling of sheets. I immediately knew I was in a bed. It felt so comfortable and warm... I just wanted to go back to sleep... But I decided to get up and try to find out where I was.

Slowly, I sat up. I held myself up steadily with my left arm as I held my forehead with my right one.

'Ugg... What happened to me?' I thought.

I still wondered about myself, but couldn't remember anything. The thing I only thought about now was the one who saved my life. I wanted to find them and thank them for that. That was my main priority.

"Huh?"

As I was about to get up, I found a large silver-black trench coat with many belts and silver on it, draped over me.

"This must be their coat." I said to myself.

As the thought went through my head about returning the coat to the one who saved me, I looked around the room.

'It's so pretty in here.' I thought to myself. 'Kinda has a dark gothic-ish look to it and a little creepy, but still, it's so nice and well kept.'

I held the large trench coat up in front of me and it was immediately snatched away. But by what?! I looked around, a terrifying feeling coming over me.

I slowly stood up, unsure of what to do. I stayed stiff, scared that whatever was lurking in the darkness would find and kill me if I made the slightest move. I could hear my own heart beat, as there was no sound in the room, causing me to feel ever more scared. But suddenly, a huge black creature with a pure muscular body, long antenna, large yellow eyes, bandages all over it's body and a heart shaped hole in the middle of it's chest, flew up from the floor and directly in front of me.

I fell backwards from shock, but before I could scream or even hit the floor, the black thing caught me and covered my mouth with it's large hands.

I stared into it's eyes for a few seconds, and could soon see that it wasn't going to hurt me.

The creature took it's hand from my mouth and gently set me down. I stared, and a stupid and impolite question escaped my mouth.

"What are you?" I asked.

The black creature said nothing, and floated beside me. I saw it had no feet, but a ghost-like tail instead. It headed towards the door and politely opened it, holding it open for me.

I began to walk out of the door, but stopped and turned to look at the creature. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I told it.

It nodded back and closed the door, afterwards floating in front of me, leading me to wherever it wanted me to go.

I walked down the long hallways, the black creature leading me. I looked around at everything, seeing that everything was huge! It looked old, but it was all clean. I guessed to myself that I was in a castle, from the red carpets, gargoyle statues, stained glass that reached to the ceiling, expensive armor statues with swords, and vases.

We soon reached an enormous library with two separate floors. I looked around and saw a staircase leading up to the second floor. I wanted to look around more, so I decided to go up the staircase.

My hands slid up the mahogany rail as I slowly walked. Rays of sunlight shined through the beautiful yellow stained-glass windows, reminding me a lot of a church.

Once up the staircase, I saw someone hunched over a desk, as if reading a book.

From behind, I saw that the person had on a white gentleman's vest, long silver hair draped across their back. They wore black pants, which were neatly tucked into shiny black boots with white trim at the top.

I started to walk towards them about to say, "Hello?...". But, before I could, the black creature floated in front of me and directly towards the person, handing them their trench coat.

I held my hands together behind my back, and stretched my neck out, trying to see the person's face. The black creature blocked only the person's face, but I could tell that they turned to face the black creature. It annoyed me because I really wanted to see what they looked like.

The black creature made strange movements with its arms and hands. Was that the way it talked? Well, it hadn't said anything to me so far, so I guessed maybe it was.

The black creature then handed them the large trench coat. They stood up and I noticed they looked pretty tall. About 6 feet! They put the coat on and straightened it up. They also put on large white gloves with three buttons on the sides and a black band, which was on the wrists of both of them.

The black creature moved to the side, and the person turned to face me... I felt my heart jump as I looked at them...

I saw that it was a man... ...And a very handsome one at that... He had perfect tan skin, beautiful glowing orange eyes, his long silky hair matched his complexion perfectly, and he had high cheek bones and perfect straight nose that matched him as well...

Even as handsome as he looked, something about him frightened me... I wasn't exactly sure what it was though... I sensed a dark, evil presence about him... And it scared me... a lot...

Then, he spoke, causing me to gasp slightly, for we had stood there staring at each other for the longest time, saying nothing.

"Haven't you ever been told that staring is very rude?" He asked me. His deep, handsome voice caused my heart to jolt...

I slowly picked my head up as I heard him walking towards me. I held my hands tightly together in front of my chest and stared into his eyes again, my mouth slightly agape... Had they always been such a brilliant shade of orange?

"Why exactly are you staring at me with such a dumbfounded expression?" He asked, crossing his arms and a smirk forming on his lips.

"Your eyes look so tantalizing... I'm sorry... I..." I didn't know what to say. I blushed harshly and looked down, unsure of what to say or do.

"You what?" He asked, harshly.

The way he asked scared me a little, but I tried to not show I was frightened. I just continued to look down.

'What do I say?...' I thought.

Ansem's POV

'Tantalizing? Ha! I've never been so complimented before!' I thought to myself, trying to hold back a chuckle.

I looked down upon the girl. She seemed scared a little. But, it was only entertaining to me. I LOVED seeing people scared and or in agony... It made the darkness grow even stronger...

"Look at me, Andrea." I commanded her.

Her head shot up at me.

"How do you know my name?" She asked me. I chuckled at her and then told her...

"You were talking in your sleep. You said, "Andrea, sixteen". So, I'm guessing that's who you are. Guardian told me.

He was the one who watched you as you slept." I told her.

"Is Guardian that black creature?" She asked, looking behind me and at him.

"Yes, he is." I told her.

"What exactly is he?" She asked, looking back from him and at me.

Her question puzzled me. Did she not know of the heartless? They're the ones who attacked her world, right?

"He's a heartless. The heartless are the ones who destroyed your world. Thet's why you're here." I explained.

"What do you mean destroyed my world? And what exactly is a heartless?" She asked me.

I was now very intrigued and slightly amazed. Had this girl lost her memories? I needed to ask her to be completely sure.

"What world did you come from, girl? Why are you here?" I asked her, staring her dead in the eyes to make sure she wasn't going to lie.

"I..." I saw her put her hand to her head, holding it in pain. "I can't remember anything... Why does my head hurt so much?" She asked not only to me, but to herself as well.

'Maybe she really can't remember anything...' I thought. "I found you here. You were half dead and freezing in the water at the Rising Falls. You just suddenly showed up. Your head probably hurts from memory loss." I told her.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

We both stood there, not really sure what to say to each other. I decided to have a little more fun and taunt her. I began to chuckle. She looked up at me, confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked, puzzlingly.

"You are. Such a small and helpless girl, standing in front of me, not even knowing who I am." I told her.

Andrea's POV

'What do you mean by, "small and helpless"?!' I thought.

He continued on, beginning to frighten me.

"I am Ansem. The seeker of darkness, and heartless creator and master." He said, sounding very proud.

Okay, he's scaring me now... Didn't her just say that the heartless destroyed worlds? But he also created and is the master of them?!

I tried to not show fear, but slight anger instead. I backed away from him, but he quickly took me by my left wrist. I gasped out of fright.

As he held me there, he slowly brought his mouth to my ear. I could feel his hot breath hit the side of my face and neck as he said...

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion, my dear..."

Okay, chapter 6 is done. Please R&R!!!!!!! I'm exhausted right now... 


	7. Chapter 7: Keyblade

I want to give Lunafrak a big hug for being so artistic and creative. Even though this story doesn't really have anything to do with her, I wanted to thank her for her art and fanfics. They all really inspired me. Thank you Lunafrak! ^_^ Here's the next chapter...

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 7: Keyblade

Andrea's POV

Even though I felt attracted to him physically, I definitely wasn't emotionally. The weird feeling I got from being around him was true. He was evil... I wanted to escape him, but I felt to frightened to do so. How could smoeone as small as me stand up to someone as intimidating and as huge as he was?

My heart pounded with fear s he continued to hold me there.

"You know, I could kill you whenever I want to." He told me.

I began to feel even more scared, but realization came over me. If he really wanted to kill me, then he would've done it by now! I laughed, and a very dumbfounded look came across his face.

"Huh?" Is all that managed to escape his mouth.

"I don't think you'll kill me." I told him with complete courage.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, you saved me when you found me unconscious. Second, if you can control those heartless things, then at any time you could have ordered them to kill me. And last, here we are talking, and you still haven't killed me!" I told him with a smirk, feeling pretty confident and smart.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" He said as a curved smile came across his lips.

I was about to smile back, but he tightened his grasp on my wrist. Then with his other hand, he grabbed my other wrist and forcibly pinned me against the wall, causing my heart to nearly stop with fright. He chuckled evilly, his fiery amber eyes piercing my own.

I was so scared... My mind raced with terrible thoughts as I looked more and more into his eyes... I was terrified of what he might do to me. I was lucky that I made it this far, and I was hopping that i'd be luckier to make it further, but because I smart-mouthed him, I thought that my luck probably ran out now...

But the more I looked into his eyes, the more I sensed something... I couldn't quite grasp it, but it felt... good? Was there really something good inside of this evil man? No, there couldn't be... It was just my imagination...

I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at him. My fear and sadness started taking over me, and I felt myself beginning to cry.

Ansem's POV

I continued to hold her there, and saw tears escaping her eyes. She looked... helpless...

"Let go of me..." She softly begged, still looking away. Her voice sounded sweet and familiar... But I wasn't sure how it sounded familiar...

A memory then began to fill my head and block my thoughts... I could see... her... crying... as the old man pinned her down... I could see the look of horror on her face as he ordered the dark solider to torture the blond haired boy... She cried and cried... The boy was someone very special to her... a lot like a son, of a sort...

I closed my eyes and shook my head, ridding the memory. 'Why did I think about that? I don't care about any of them anymore! They're all dead anyway!' I thought to myself.

I began to feel a pressure against my hand, and I saw Andrea begin to struggle.

Andrea's POV

I didn't know what to do... I just wanted to get away from him! And to think I wanted to thank him... BAD IDEA! I tightened my fists into balls as he continued to pin me. My head turned downward as I softly told him to let me go. My hair hid my face as I rolled my eyes to look at him. I saw in his eyes slight sadness, but it quickly turned to anger.

'What exactly is he thinking?' I asked myself in my head. I wanted to get away from him, but at the same time, I wanted to get into his head and figure him out.

The thought quickly left my mind as I saw this as an opportunity to get away.

"Let go!" I yelled at him.

I began to flail around as much as I possibly could.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled at me, trying to keep me still.

I began to feel a warmth rush from my chest and up to my hands. It felt so soothing and comfortable... What exactly was it?

Ansem's POV

A very painful burning sensation quickly pulsed through my hands and soon ran to my whole body. It felt exactly like the light that Sora had released from Kingdom Hearts about 1 year ago. But somehow, this felt... stronger... I then saw a bright light that was blinding, escape from Andrea's hands.

I yelled out in pain and was forced to let go of her wrists. I saw her fall to the floor with a thud.

Andrea's POV

I gasped and looked up at him. He breathed heavily in surprise and stared down at both of his hands.

I quickly stood up and ran past him, trying to escape as fast as I could. I looked back at him, seeing him looking back at me as I ran. I began to run even faster, trying to get as far away from him as I could...

Ansem's POV

I quickly turned to look back at her, seeing her run as fast as it looked like she could. Guardian immediately appeared beside me and was about to go after her. Instead, I placed me hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't go after her." I ordered him.

I continued to stare down the hallway. Using my peripheral vision, I saw Guardian look at me in curiosity.

"She has no where to run to... She can't leave the castle, and she doesn't know her way around here wither. It's just a matter of time before she gives up."

I chuckled to myself.

"She'll be back."

Andrea's POV

I sat on the ledge near the castle gates, holding my knees together and crying... What else was I supposed to do? I had no memory of how I came to this place, who exactly I was, or my life even before that! I felt so confused...

"What's going to happen to me now?" I asked myself out loud.

I put my hand to my chest, trying to help myself stop crying, and soon heard a loud swooshing noise, followed by what sounded like a pounding of two boots landing on the ground. My heart jumped, as I KNEW it was Ansem. I was scared he was going to kill me now. But I had nothing else to do, so I faced my fear, stood up, and turned around.

I was surprised to what I saw, though! It definitely wasn't Ansem! I saw a small little figure with big round ears, who had a long yet thin black tail and was wearing a black trench coat with a zipper going straight down the front and metal chains hanging off the collar of it. The hood covered the face, so I had no idea what this little person looked like.

I saw the little figure move it's head up slowly, as if looking me up and down.

"Ohhh..." It said, sounding adorable. It had a very tiny and squeaky-like voice!

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" I asked it, smiling.

"You can't be her... Can you?" It said, confusing me. I smiled at it though.

"I'm sorry... But what are you talking about?" I asked it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! What did you ask?" It snapped out of it's confusion. I laughed a little at it's cuteness.

"My name's Andrea. What's yours?" I told it, wanting to know it's name as well.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't tell you my name. Not yet, at least. Just call me, King. But, I DO have something for you." He said, afterwards putting his gloved hand into his pocket and pulling something out.

I stared, wondering what it was he wanted to give me. Okay, I have NO IDEA why I'm here, I meet an evil man who, for some reason, saved my life, but now wants to kill me, I meet a little, so called, King, that can't tell me his name, now he's giving me something... What's next?!

"Here, take this. If it really IS you, then you'll understand later on. I have to be sure." He told me. What he pulled out of his pocket was a black chocker with a metal heart on it. The heart was strangely shaped, and looked more symbolic than just a heart. I carefully took it from him and examined it.

"I need to ask you something..." He said to me. I looked back from the object and then back at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have any memory of your past life at all?" He asked.

I gasped at the question. Does he know who I am? "No, I don't! Only my name and age. Do you? Please, tell me!" I begged.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't." He said. I frowned. I decided not to pester him about it, though, since he was a King. He didn't look very King-like, though...

"Andrea, put it around your neck. I need to see if your who you are." He said told me. Why was he so confusing? What was he talking about?!

"Alright." I told him. So, I stretched it around my head, and snapped it around my neck and straightened the heart piece to be facing the middle of the front of my neck.

"Now, at the same time, touch the heart with you right hand, and with your left hand touch your own heart." He told me.

I nodded and did so, and immediately touching both, I gasped as I felt a warm light take over my whole body. My head leaned all the way back and I closed my eyes. My arms stretched down to my thighs and hung. I felt my whole body lift off the ground and for some reason, I felt like I was in water... I felt as if my clothes changed throughout my body, and I felt a warmth in my right palm. I heard the small King gasp in awe.

I slowly landed, and I felt almost... Re-newed... I opened my eyes and looked at the small King. By the look of the way he was standing, he was in complete shock.

"What just... happened...?" I asked, a little shocked at my own self.

"You are her... You really are... It was true..." He said. Why was he speaking in such riddles?

"I'm who? I can't be anyone else. I'm me!" I said.

I looked down at myself and saw that I had on completely different clothes. (You'll see these clothes on my deviantart page. There too complex to explain...) The clothes looked very well to match this strange place.

"Put out your right hand." He told me.

"Why? What's going to happen now?!" I asked, frustrated. What the hell was going on?!

"Just do it! Don't worry, this'll be the last thing!" He said. I sighed and put my right hand out in front of me.

I looked and saw a blue and pink glow and sparkle swirl in front of my hand. Soon, a giant key appeared! It was very strangely shaped, but it was also very beautiful! (You'll see this keyblade I made on my deviantart page once I post it up.)

"She DID say it'd look different..." He said.

I looked down at him, them back up at the key.

"What is this thing?" I asked curiously.

"It's a keyblade. YOU'RE keyblade! It came from your heart, and by the looks of it, you have a REALLY strong heart! It doesn't have a keychain!" He told me.

"It came from my heart? What are you talking about? And what would a keychain have to do with it?" I asked. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about!

"Opps! I said too much! Don't worry, you'll figure it out later on!" He said.

We both stood and stared at each other for a while. I held the keyblade in my hand. It was really long and looked like it weighed hundreds of pounds, but it was actually as light as a feather!

"So... what'll I figure out? I know you can't tell me anything, but can you just tell me HOW i'll figure whatever it IS out?" I asked, hoping so much to get some information out of him.

"Hmm... Well, you should start having memories come back to you. That's all I can say." He told me. It made me feel a lot better.

"Okay, thanks." I said. "But ONE more question." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you on my side?" I asked him.

"Ah ha! Of course!" He laughed in his squeaky voice. I laughed back and with him.

I saw him turn around and look back at the large door that lead to the Enterance Hall.

"Oh no! They're coming! I have to leave! I'm sorry!" He said, quickly turning back around to look at me.

"Y-you mean Ansem?! You have to help me! He's going to kill me!" I said frantically.

"Don't worry! He can't hurt you! I have to go, now!" He told me, afterwards jumping and running off.

"King! Wait! Please! What do I--" I couldn't continue, he was already gone...

Then I heard the door open... I heard the faint sound of footsteps from boots...

"Hmm, hmm hmm..." He chuckled. "There's no way you can get away from--" He paused.

I turned around, the keyblade in my hand. I stared at him, fear running throughout me. The King said he couldn't hurt me, but I didn't really know if I could believe that or not...

I looked into Ansem's eyes, and saw what looked like complete awe.

"A keyblade?!" He yelled out, surprised as ever.

Ansem's POV

'Is this why she was able to get away?! She's a keyblade wielder?!' I thought. Dammit... Another one of those beings of the light...

I looked closely at her keyblade and noticed something about it that was very different from Sora's and Riku's keyblades... There was no keychain! Maybe she actually could be of some use...

"How did you get that keyblade?" I asked her. I saw her pull it closely to her chest.

"Why do you want to know? What's it to you, Ansem!? A while ago you were trying to kill me!" She yelled at me. I could hear the fright in her voice.

"...I wasn't going to kill you." I told her, smiling.

"Then why were you treating me like you were going to?" She asked, continuing to stare at me.

"Why would I kill you after saving you? You said it yourself, remember? If I had really wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now!" I told her, truthfully. Well, half truthfully... She did seem useless at first, but i'm glad now that I did save her. Seeing as how she's a keyblade wielder and has no memories, I can get her on my side... I can use her... She'll be my ticket to getting Kingdom Hearts and defeating Riku and Sora! All I have to do is gain her trust... Even though she uses the light, I can easily turn it into darkness...

"Oh... That's true..." She said. I almost laughed at her stupidity.

I walked up to her. I thought that she'd try and run, but she didn't, thankfully. I finally noticed, after my attention got averted from the keyblade, that her clothes were different. I didn't really care, though, so I didn't ask anything.

"I am sorry about earlier." I told her "I was just having a little... fun. I very much apoligize for my behavior." I bent over and bowed down in front of her to assure her, even though I was lying. If I wanted her on my side, I needed to star now.

"It's... okay...?" She said, making it sound more like a question. "You won't hurt me again... will you?" She asked.

"No, I won't. I promise." I stood up and smiled at her. Ha ha, lying was actually pretty fun. She was very gullible too, for she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for what I did... I didn't mean to... I don't even know what it was! It just came out when I got scared and... I don't know..." She said apologizing. I know what she meant was true, because if she had no memory, then she had no idea of how to control her powers.

I put my arms around her shoulder and smiled. I made both of use start walking. "Here, it's alright. Come inside and i'll tell you everything. You can stay here as well, since you have no where else to go." I told her.

She nodded and smiled in a thankful manner.

"Do you know how to put your keyblade away?" I asked her.

"No." She replied.

"Just hold your hand out and it'll disappear." I told her. She did so and it worked.

"Thank you." She said. I nodded.

As we walked down the hallways, I decided to ask her something that was bugging me for a while.

"You haven't recovered ANY of your lost memories?" I asked.

"No, I haven't." She said.

'Good. Let it stay that way.' I thought, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Andrea, i'll explain EVERYTHING you need to know. I'll re-teach you and you'll be fine. Don't worry." I told her.

I saw her smile at me. "Thank you, Ansem."

'This is going to be perfect...' I thought. 'I will rule all worlds, and Kingdom Hearts and the supreme darkness will be mine!'

OMG! Ansem is such a meany! )X What does he have in store for poor Andrea/Me?! lol... I stayed up ALL NIGHT writing this chapter. It was a little difficult at the end, but I got it finished. Want to know why Andrea has a keyblade? Want to know what King Mickey is keeping from her? Want to know who Mickey was saying that Andrea REALLY was? Keep on reading! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: A new heart, Souless

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have been struggling terribly with ideas and what to write next. I REALLY want to complete this story, and I'm trying my best to not rush it. Remember, if you have any ideas, please tell me without hesitation. By the way, I've decided to stay in POV mode. But, I only write the POV's of Ansem, Andrea, and Terra. If any of those three characters aren't in a scene, then that is the only time that I write out of POV mode. Such as this chapter, I'm out of POV mode. Anyway, here's the next chapter...

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 8: A new heart, Souless

*Out of POV mode, Mickey arrives at Yen Sid's castle*

The small King stared up at the large, yellow and green castle. He hadn't seen it for a few moths, and since he had been so busy guiding Riku and Sora through their adventure of defeating Organization XIII and saving the realm of light, he hadn't had time to visit his dear Master, teacher and friend, Yen Sid. The only way that they had been able to communicate was through the power of light, just as he had done with Riku when he had been in Castle Oblivion.

He remembered Yen Sid giving him the task of giving the girl, Andrea, the black chocker with the old heart symbol on it. His thoughts then went guided off to when Andrea had just asked him the questions about who she was. He felt a little sad, being unable to tell her anything about herself, even though he knew everything she had asked him, but Master Yen Sid commanded him to not tell her. He wasn▓t quite sure why he couldn't tell her, but since Master Yen Sid commanded him, he knew it was very crucial for her to not know.

King Mickey stared down at the black trench coat, wanting badly to take it off. He didn't like having to wear the dark thing... So, he unzipped it and smiled as he saw his normal clothes come into view.

"Now, that's better!" He happily laughed. He left the dark coat on the ground as he walked up to the large front door of the castle and slowly opened it, hearing the old squeak that came from it's hinges...

Yen Sid sat at his desk, reading one of his big books named, "History of the Keyblade wars".

The sound of the knocking of his door averted his attention, however.

"Yes?" He asked in his deep, old voice.

He saw his door slowly open, and a pair of big, round, black ears came into view. He smiled, and saw Mickey smile as well.

"Ahh, my dear old friend! How nice it is to see you in person again!" He told him. Mickey nodded and smiled in agreement, and walked up in front of Yen Sid, standing a few feet in front of his desk.

"I completed your task, Master. I think you were right about that girl. Once I gave her the silver heart, she got the Keyblade!" Mickey told him.

Yen Sid's smile soon turned to a complete serious expression. He stared down at the King. "Did she also not have any memories of her past life?" He asked.

Mickey shook his head. "Nope. None at all, sir."

Yen Sid stood, gently closing his book. He walked over to one of his windows and stared off into the night sky. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Andrea, the girl who now has the Keyblade, doesn't look much like HER. How are they connected? When she put on the old heart crest, a light surrounded her and she got her own Keyblade, one without a keychain, unlike Sora's. Her clothes even changed and look very similar to HER'S! And that light that emanated from her heart was strong and very familiar... What does it mean?" Mickey asked.

"It means that if SHE attached herself to Andrea's heart using her own light and became her Soul, then that man could have easily done the same using darkness..." Yen Sid explained to Mickey.

"Master Yen Sid, 10 years ago when she used the power that was given to her at birth to defeat the dark Master, she told me that if it didn't work, that she would somehow still be alive and her soul and heart would move to another person's body, but not to someone of this world... Is that true?" King Mickey asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yes..." Yen Sid sighed.

"Andrea's Keyblade looks slightly like HER's, but is also different, like it was created from her own heart. So she's herself, but not herself, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. This was prophesized by the Ancients thousands of years ago. There has never been someone like Andrea... There are three parts to a person. A heart, body and soul. A Heartless is the darkness given form that lies in a person's heart, a Nobody is the body left behind after a person looses their heart to darkness, and an Unbirth is someone who is born without a soul (Author's Note: This is not confirmed yet by Square Enix, so don't dwell on it.)..." Yen Sid explained.

"Andrea isn't any of those. What is she?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid turned and faced the tiny King, his arms behind his back. "She is a Souless..."

"You told me she would be part of HER, but what exactly is a Souless? I've never heard of them before until now." Mickey asked.

"A Souless is the reincarnation of someone who gives up their heart to the light. In this case, when SHE used her extraordinary power to save us from the dark Master, she lost her body, but not her heart and soul. Both of those fused to Andrea. It's much like how Kairi's heart migrated to Sora's, but since she didn't give up her heart on purpose and because she is one of the princess of light, it only migrated to Sora, not fuse with him. Also, her soul stayed with her body. The Ancients said that only one person can have that power, and if they use it, they die... But when SHE used it, her light was so strong that she fused her heart and soul to Andrea." Yen Sid told his friend.

"Does that mean that she passed the power down to Andrea?" Mickey asked.

"It does... and if so, then that means that the dark Master, Master Xehanort, is somehow still alive..." Yen Sid hated to admit saying.

"Oh my gosh! No!" Mickey exclaimed. "But, how could he still exist?! I saw him disappear when SHE used her light! And, whouldn't he have shown up by now? I mean it's been 10 years!"

"The Ancients said that if the power still existed, then the person the power was used on still exists as well... We need to find where he is laying dormant, because once he awakens, he will try in all of his power to destroy us all... And you know that we are not powerful enough to defeat him if he awakens..." Yen Sid explained to Mickey.

"No... Great, we finally defeated the normal Xehanort, now we find out that Master Xehanort is still alive! There goes my vacation..." Mickey sighed.

Yen Sid walked over to Mickey and held out his hand. A long glass bottle, a sheet of paper, and a pen showed up.

"My friend, we will need all the help we can get. We have to hurry. We MUST find Master Xehanort! No matter what the risk! Write to Sora and his friends and ask for their help!" Yen Sid ordered him.

"Right!" Mickey nodded, grabbing the pen and paper and beginning to write on it.

"There is someone else that we will need... One of the... originals..." Yen Sid told Mickey. Mickey's head shot up in surprise.

"You mean... The one we sealed away? The guy who turned to Maleficent for the power of darkness?" He asked, feeling a little shaky.

"Yes... We need Terra. He is probably one of the only people who will be able to track down Master Xehanort. The others are gone, and he is the only Chaser left."

"Do ya' think he'll still help us even after we locked him away for 10 years?" He asked.

"Well, he WILL be angry that's for sure, but I'm sure that if he finds out that Master Xehanort is still alive, he'll help without hesitation." Yen Sid said.

"But what about his dark powers? He might go back to Maleficent!" Mickey told him.

"Hmm. I don't think Maleficent will help him after he betrayed her the way he did. But you're right, we need to be cautious. His rage and hate has always gotten the better of him."

After a few minutes, Yen Sid and the King grew silent. The King finished up writing the letter and put it in the bottle and closed it up.

"Alright! It's finished! I'll send this to Sora and his friends!" Mickey excitedly yelled, quickly standing up and about to run out the door. However, Yen Sid stopped him before he went through the door.

"Mickey, I am sorry that this happens when you are finally able to go home to the Queen, but it must be done. All of the Worlds and everyone's lives are at stake. This is a very dangerous and serious situation. Get help from Leon and his friends', too. IF he is alive, then this can be even more dangerous than when Ansem tried to open the Door To Darkness last year, the Organization creating their own Kingdom Hearts, and the Keyblade War that happened those many years ago ALL put together." Yen Sid said.

Mickey paused and a horrid look of pure worry appeared on his face. "Could he still be that powerful? Even after so many years?" He asked in a slightly hushed voice.

Yen Sid nodded and looked down. "Yes... He can... If he had been able to rest this long, then over time, his dark powers could have grown exponentially."

Mickey looked to the ground as well, and tightly clutched the bottle in his hand.

"Mickey, keep your eye on the girl. We may need her in the long run. Now, go."

"Right." Mickey nodded, and finally went through the door.

Once Yen Sid saw Mickey leave, he closed the door to which he had entered through. He looked to the side and held out his hand, and a portal of light appeared. Once in a full person size, he walked through it.

Yen Sid soon arrived at the Disney Castle, and found himself in the Audience Chamber where the Cornerstone of Light rested. There, he saw Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy.

Upon arrival, everyone saw him, and a smile played on all of their faces.

"Oh, it's Master Yen Sid!" They all exclaimed. They all started running up to him to greet him, but stopped once they saw how upset and serious he looked.

"Master Yen Sid? Sir, what's wrong?" Queen Minnie asked in her kind and gentle voice.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to intrude without notice, but I have some bad news." He said, putting his hands behind his back. Everybody stared at him in worry.

"Even after 10 years... The King and I have come to believe that... Master Xehanort... still somehow... exists..."

Everyone gasped, and the room filled with a thick cloud of bad vibes.

"How could he still exist?! SHE sacrificed herself to destroy him!" Queen Minnie exclaimed.

"We believe it to be so because HER heart and soul didn't disappear... They migrated to another girl... That girl just arrived here from another world, and gained the power that SHE used, and her own Keyblade as well. One without a keychain. The scripture I read from the Ancients was correct. There is such a thing called a Souless, and the girl, Andrea, is that. If she was able to come here and is the Souless of HER, then Master Xehanort continues to exist as well."

"Master Yen Sid, what do we do?!" Daisy asked, her heart racing with fear.

"We need to release Terra." Yen Sid then turned to a corner of the room, held out his hand, and a large green swirling light appeared in front of him. "This is the gateway to Terra. He needs to come back. I know it's dangerous, but we have no choice."

OMG! THIS TOOK ME A REALLY LONG TIME TO WRITE! I know it wasn't very long, but I FINALLY came up with a good complete plot! What will happen to the worlds if Master Xehanort still exists? Where is Master Xehanort now? How will Terra react to Yen Sid seeing him after locking him away for 10 years? What'll Ansem do to try and turn Andrea to the darkness? What'll happen to Andrea when she finally finds out that she's a Souless? Exactly WHO is it that Andrea is the reincarnation of? READ AND FIND OUT! ALSO, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS AND IDEAS, PLEASE! ^_^

P.S. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I WILL update as soon as I can! It may be soon, or it may be a while, but I really want to keep this story going. Getting reviews and any ideas at all makes a HUGE difference! So please, review and give ideas, even if you have to submit a review twice! I REALLY NEED SOME HELP!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Autumn

I really appreciate xXIKelseyIXx,s review! I'm very glad that you like my story, and I am very happy that I'm finally able to continue it! My mind had been just exploding with ideas, and It's finally getting easier to write! This is my first fanfic that I am totally serious and dedicated to, and so, reviews are very thanked!

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 9: Autumn

Andrea's POV

Ansem and I walked for about 30 minutes. He acted a lot friendlier now as he gave me a tour of Hollow Bastion. He showed me how to work the Lift Shops; which were these strange elevator-type-things that he told me were used to travel through the castle. They were really amazing! All I had to do was touch the large crystals next to the Lift, and it activated them!

The next place he showed me was the Rising Falls, which was the place he said he found me when I was unconscious. Both he and I got there by using one of the Lift Shops. I had wanted to try one out. Once there, the Shop disappeared however, making me wonder how we'd get back. But once I looked around the Rising Falls, the thought left my mind. For some weird reason, when I touched and walked on the water, I felt like I was... connected... but that soon left my mind as Ansem had both of us leave to the next area.

As I trod through the water, I sighed. I was starting to get a little tired from walking through this enormous castle for so long. I stopped and sat on one of the floating rocks.

I guess Ansem heard my footsteps stop, for he then turned and looked at me, making a frustrated look at me.

"What's wrong?" He sighed as he crossed his arms.

I sat on my knees and stared at him, letting out another sigh.

"I feel a little tired... We've been walking forever!" I explained. Ansem grunted at this.

He walked over to me, and stood only about a foot away. Because I was sitting, his height slightly intimidated me. He stared down at me, his arms still crossed. He had a look of frustration played in his eyes. We only stared for a while, until I broke the silence.

"Hey! It's not my fault I get tired easily! You don't get so tired because you're big and buff! But look at me! I'm short and small!" I told him, standing back on my feet and putting my hands on my hips.

I pouted my lip at him, and heard him start to snicker.

"Huh?" I said in a stupid and dumbfounded way.

"Pmph... HA HA HA!!" He laughed, closing his eyes and slapping his hand to his head as he let out more deep laughs.

Of course, I only growled and let my anger show, causing him to laugh even more.

"What's so funny?!" I yelled.

"Hmph." He smirked, crossing his arms and giving me a devious smile.

I turned my back to him, and heard him make a few more chuckles.

But, I had an idea to get him back... My lips turned into a grin as I turned back around.

"Weeeellll, since I feel pretty tired, I guess all you can do now is carry me." I told him in a normal tone, forcing myself not to laugh. I crossed my arms and looked over into the air, but saw through my peripheral vision his smirk turn straight into a frown.

Ansem's POV

'How embarrassing...' I thought as we... well, I walked, being forced to carry the little pain-in-the-ass on my back.

She felt very light. I could tell she weighed less than 100 pounds, but that didn't stop me from wanting to drop her ass. But to my despair, I had to be nice to her if I wanted to get her to trust me.

She clasped her arms around my neck, her head resting atop mine. I held her under her legs, as to not drop her. I decided to take out some of my frustration and tease her by lifting off the ground and float in the air.

But it caused me more annoyance; for she now grasped my neck even harder, strangling me. She also screamed in a high-pitch voice into my ear. I felt her body shift backwards, sending me back as well, both of us nearly falling out of the air. Her hands went all over my face and around my head, making it hard to breathe.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at her, grabbing at her clutching hands that were starting to leave red hand prints around my throat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT'S WRONG"?! YOU'RE FLYING!!" She yelled. I tried in my best efforts to keep calm and not let my anger cause drop her.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. She didn't come from this world and doesn't remember anything from her past... Flying isn't something normal to her.' I thought.

"Look, it's okay. I won't drop you." I calmly assured her.

"Please don't! I don't want to fall!" She told me, finally not yelling, but speaking fast instead.

I still felt her clutch hard, and even felt her racing heart beat through her clothes, and mine, against my back! She really was terrified... To assure her she would be okay, I let go of one of her legs, which she could easily hold up by herself, and held her hands that were around my neck.

"It's okay." I told her again.

When I touched her hands, I heard her make a small gasp and she stopped her frightened shivering...

Andrea's POV

'He's holding my hand...' I thought. I soon calmed down, trusting he wouldn't drop me. I didn't really feel like anything romantic was going on. Just the fact that he was holding my hand is what made my heart thump. I wondered that if in my past, whenever I was touched by a guy if I would feel the same as I did now. That's probably it.

We floated slowly through the air, the entrance of the Hollow Bastion castle coming into view. But we still had a ways to go. Feeling calm now, I felt my hand get warmer as Ansem held it. I really meant it when I said that I was getting tired. I wasn't sure if he really believed me or not though. I tilted my head down on his shoulder and rested there for a while, hoping that we'd set foot on ground soon. I was starting to feel a little dizzy from the flight...

In about two more minutes, we finally arrived at the Castle Gates. Ansem bent over, allowing me to jump off his back.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Please, don't mention it." He told me, seriously. I chuckled a little at the tone of his voice, knowing that I embarassed him.

"Let's just rest for a while. We've been walking all day!" I told him.

"Whatever." He grunted, walking over to the wall near and underneath the blue stained glass and leaning his back against it, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

I walked over to a large square marble tile that was near one of the Lift Shops, and sat down. Turning myself away from facing Ansem, I looked out towards the beautiful pinkish-orange sky.

Neither of us spoke for a few awkward minutes. I hummed to myself a random tune I thought up as I continuously patted my feet against the tile. I leaned my head back and looked to see Ansem still standing in the same position he had gotten in. I started wondering about him, wanting to know him a little. He already knew about me, well, what could be known, since I didn't have any memories of my past. So I decided to play, "hey, what're you like?".

"Hey, Ansem?" I asked, looking back towards the sunset sky.

"What?" He asked in a gloomy tone.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked, moving my upper body back and forth out of fidgeting.

"About 10 years." He blatantly told me, still unmoving.

"Hmm. How old are you?" I asked, thinking that he may not answer the question. I was guessing he might be in his early 30's.

"28." He said. I was close!

"What do you do on you're free time?" I asked...

Ansem's POV

'What should I tell her? That I tried to become all knowing, destroy all the worlds by gaining the power of darkness, kidnapping the princess, and gaining the power of the keyblade? I think not!' I thought, trying to quickly think up something else to tell her.

"I study... the keyblade..." I told her. Well, I have studied it before, but I already have all the knowledge I need on it. All I need to do now is find a way to use it's power, or Andrea's, to use against Sora and Riku.

I opened my eyes and looked towards Andrea and saw her hold out her right arm. A bright blue and pink light appeared in a double-rodded shape, and her keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Do you want to study mine?" She asked me. She seems to be a pretty stupid girl.

"Maybe later..." I told her. She then made her keyblade disappear.

"How did you make the heartless? And... what did you mean when you said they destroyed worlds? Are you a bad guy? What's a seeker of darkness?" She asked. I was hoping she'd just shut up.

"There have always been heartless, but the ones that have emblems on them are ones I made for... experimenting. No, I'm not a bad guy..." I lied through my teeth about not being a, "bad guy". "A seeker of darkness is... someone who experiments on the darkness and the heartless so that they can try and find a type of, "cure" for the heartless." I lied, knowing that the truth was that I sought out darkness to gain absolute power.

"But... if you want the heartless to not exist, then why would you create the "emblem" ones?" She asked. Maybe she was a little smarter than I had expected.

"...I only make them so I won't have to go through the trouble of capturing the purebloods. The pureblood heartless are very dangerous heartless that shouldn't be tampered with, so I make copies." I told her. She nodded. How gullible!

"Ohh! I see now! So, you're the master of darkness and heartless creator because you're making the fake ones, and since the heartless are, "darkness", then you're dubbed the Master of heartless?" She said. I almost laughed at how easily she can be swayed.

"Yes." I told her.

"What are worlds?" She asked me, turning around to the side to face me. I watched her lean back on her arms.

"How should I explain this... Each world is different, such as this one. This world is known as, "Hollow Bastion", and there are many others, such as, "Neverland, Twilight Town, Halloween Town...". There are all types of different worlds out there. There are even some that have never been explored.

"That's really cool!" She blurted, smiling at me. I smiled back in a type of sadistic way.

"I study all types of things. I know much more than the average person would. I know about the worlds, keyblades, hearts, darkness, light..." I told her. I felt like showing off.

"So you're like a type of... scientist? Right?" She asked.

"Exactly." I told her.

"Awesome! How long did it take you to figure out all these things?" She asked.

"Over time. Since I came here 10 years ago, I began to study on all of these things. It takes much time and patience. I believe when all the research is finally complete, I can help... re-create the worlds for the better." I told her. I knew she would think of this statement as something good, but I really meant it as I would use the almighty darkness to twist everything into the way I wanted it to be, and become the ruler off everything.

"Well, I guess that could be for the better! You said that the heartless are evil, right? And they destroy worlds? Why would they do that? What's this darkness thing you▓re talking about? And what's light?" She brought up the subject of the heartless, darkness and light once again.

"This is a bit complicated, so listen carefully. The heartless come from the darkness that lie in people's hearts. There is darkness within every heart, now matter how pure. Darkness is the heart's true essence. The heartless go after that darkness, and when they take hold, the people's heart's are turned into heartless. For every heart that is taken, the heartless multiply. Light is something that is also in people's hearts. There has to be light, or else darkness can't exist. Neither can live without the other. Light isn't really something that can be explained as easily as darkness can." I told her, truthfully. I saw her put her hand over her heart.

"So there're darkness... Within my heart, too?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"...Hey Ansem, what world do you think I came from?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I quite honestly don't know. You don't look the same as the people would here in this world or the world's that I have seen so far." I told her, literally unknowing of her home world.

"Do you think my memories will come back?" She asked.

"I don't know." I told her. I saw her look down, a little sad. There was a silence for a few minutes, until she brought up the subject on the heartless again.

"What do pureblood heartless and emblem heartless look like?" She asked.

"Guardian." I called upon him. He showed up in a swirling portal of darkness beside me. I stood up from my leaning position, and walked beside him.

Putting my hand to his chest, I pointed to the heart-shaped hole in the middle of his chest. "Guardian is a type of pureblood, one that I didn't make. The heart hole in the middle of his chest represents him as a pureblood."

"Guardian's a pureblood? If he is, then why does he obey you? You said that the purebloods are evil and dangerous." She asked. Actually, it was an intelligent question.

"Guardian... I'm not sure... He's much smarter than other purebloods. He can understand human speech, and talk by using sign language. No heartless can talk with a voice. They don't have one. Most pureblood heartlss live by instinct alone. They don't think, they don't feel. They only go after more, and more darkness. But Guardian is the one and only heartless that has ever been so far that and think, speak in signs, and feel." I explained.

"And what do the heartless you made look like?" She asked me. I snapped my fingers and had a Blue Rhapsody appear above her head.

"Look closely at the black and red heart on it's chest. That's the emblem that signifies it as an emblem heartless. I can command them to do whatever I want. There are more emblem heartless than there are of purebloods. Like so." I said. I snapped my fingers once more, making a White Mushroom, Wyvern, and Shadow appear.

"The emblem is also on these heartless' chests. The Shadow heartless, which is the small one with antennae, is another pureblood. The Shadow's are very weak heartless, and are the only purebloods that I can control." I told her, slightly lying. I could actually control any type of heartless, but if I had other purebloods show up, she'd catch on and believe me to be evil and screw up my plan.

"So you made these, huh? They're kinda cute!" She said, reaching out and touching the Blue Rhapsody.

"Hmph." I snapped my fingers for the heartless to disappear... But, for some odd reason, they stayed!

I watched as the White Mushroom climbed into her lap and stared at her. It's eyes seem to show... happiness?... The Wyvern layed down next to her and fell asleep... The Shadow sat by her and looked to be smiling up at her... And the Blue Rhapsody continuously played and let her pet it! What was going on?!

Once again, I snapped my fingers. Andrea was turned back around and couldn't see the look of anger on my face. I tried and tried to control the heartless, but it was to no prevail! They wouldn't listen! What the hell's going on?!

I heard Andrea make a cute laugh as she turned to face me. A smile was on her face.

"They're so friendly, Ansem! Thanks for letting me see them!" She said, her smile piercing at me.

When I looked at her, I saw, in a brief second, what looked to be another girl instead of Andrea... One with blue eyes, and blue hair... Her pink lips were curved into a sweet smile, and a light seemed to radiate off her. I felt my heart begin to pound.

I quickly blinked once, snapping out of my daze. I saw Andrea look at me in a puzzled manner.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost!" She told me. I saw that the heartless were now still, and weren't acting unusual like they just did.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, snapping my fingers once again. Thankfully, the heartless obeyed this time and left in the darkness. I looked over at Guardian, and saw him staring at me, worried.

To try and get them both to stop their strange stares, I started walking towards the large doors that lead to the Entrance Hall. "Come on, we've rested long enough. I'll show you the rest of the castle..." I heard Andrea step down from the marble tile and run up beside me. She walked on my left, while Guardian was on the right...

Andrea's POV

We started again with the tour. He showed me the Entrance Hall, which had a blue carpet with 4 of the emblem symbols in the middle of it. There was a small, round staircase with a gargoyle statue in the middle of that poured water from it's mouth it that seemed like it was for decoration. Two more large statues sat on both sides of the gargoyle one. There were a few khaki-colored pillars that held up the second floor of the room, and the room itself was a dark brown. 2 silver knights stood on both sides of the entrance door. Ansem walked me up to the left of the staircase, and I saw a brown door.

When we walked inside, I once again saw the Library, the first place I had met him.

"You've already seen it here, so let's head to the Castle Chapel." He told me. I nodded and followed him. When he said Chapel, an image of a church came into my mind.

Using the Lift Shops, we traveled. They took us to an area called the High Tower. The High Tower held the emblem that Ansem told me about on 2 separate blocks. I remembered seeing it when he had flown me back to the Castle Gates from the Rising Falls. He walked me to the top, and I saw an open area, leading to another Lift Shop's main area where the Lifts were all brought together. I looked up and became mesmerized by the beautiful light that shined through the enormous room. It wasn▓t a large room in diameter, but was enormously steep. The stained glass windows were brightly colored with orange, red, and green. A large pillar stood in the middle, and it was encircled with blue lights of energy, which is what held all of the Lifts together.

I turned once, taking one final look before he took me right into the Castle Chapel.

It wasn't what I had expected. I had thought I'd see more stained glass and light, but it was the opposite. It was a dark and gloomy room with a long hall. The hall led to a circular area with small flames that were lit above it.

"The next room in the last in the castle. It's the Grand Hall." Ansem told me. I still walked beside him as he led me into the last room.

We went through the Lift Shop one more time before we entered the last room.

I stepped into the Grand Hall, and saw that it looked much more different than the rest of the castle. It looked like royalty. It had a long red carpet that led to the very end of the room, 6 golden pots that held blue flames in each, and the room's color was dark blue. In the middle of the carpet was a complete red and black heartless emblem. Both sides of the wall had some sort of weird blue containments the looked to be the size of people, but looked pretty anyway no matter how strange they were.

Ansem stood, but I continued to walk. Both he and Guardian looked at me as I looked upon everything, taking in its majestic look. I walked towards a wall that stood directly in front of the room, and looked up. There, I saw what looked like a small balcony surrounded by many rusty-gold pipes... Ansem noticed that I was getting curious about what was up there, so he decided to take me there.

He walked me up the stairs. I looked at what seemed fallen debris from the ceiling... Well, this place was a castle, it had to be pretty old.

Once up the stairs I immediately noticed a huge heartless emblem shaped portal. It swirled green, blue, and red colors. Rusty pipes beside it blew out pink steam.

"Ansem, what is this thing?" I asked as he turned from me and walked towards one of the golden-colored computers that side on the right and left sides of the balcony.

"That is the heart of this world." He told me, still messing with the computer.

"The heart of Hollow Bastion, huh..." I felt drawn to the big heart.

"Like people, worlds also have hearts. They are the core of the world that keeps it going. The hearts of worlds are made of almost pure darkness and they-" Ansem wasn't able to continue. He had turned and saw me putting my hand towards the portal like a little kid reaching for something shiny.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" He yelled, but it was too late. "Why-" I asked, turning to face him as my hand hit the portal

I touched the middle of the weird heart, and was suddenly shot back. I felt a sharp pain and my body flew back with a zap. I flew straight into Ansem as he caught me, sending both of us tumbling to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled angrily at me as he pushed me off him and sat with his arms leaning behind him.

I tried pushing myself up. "HEY, I DIN'T MEAN TO! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER THAT IT-" I stopped in mid sentence as I heard weird buzzing noises. Ansem and I stared and saw a weird smoke and black mist in front on the heart.

I got up and stood on my feet and slowly made my way towards the heart. When the smoke cleared, I saw a human-sized black creature that looked to be the size of a normal girl, with antenna that had red tips. It lay face down on the ground...

Ansem's POV

I stared, looking at the creature on the ground. Guardian stood beside me, and I saw his long antenna twitch. Without my command, he floated towards Andrea and stood beside her, staring at he creature on the ground. I stood up and stared at them all, about to walk forward...

Andrea's POV

I kneeled down and slowly brought my hand to the creature's head, touching it softly. When I saw that it wouldn't move, I turned it over on it's back.

I gasped and saw that it looked like it was a female heartless! It even had a heart shaped hole in the middle of it's chest. She even had curves like a girl would have! (Author's Note: I'm not going to go into complete detail on how the female heartless looks. It's too much to explain. Go to my Deviantart page and look for it once I put it up. The picture's name would be called Autumn's design.)

I looked over at Ansem and yelled to him, "It's a pureblood heartless! It looks like a girl too!"

Ansem walked up to Guardian and I. "It can't be a girl, heartless don't have gen-" He stopped when he saw the curves of the heartless "it does look like a girl!" He said.

Even though Ansem told me that the pureblood heartless were evil, I felt that this one wasn't. So, I decided to try and wake her up. Even if she was evil, I believe that Ansem could easily destroy her.

I shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "Hey, hey! Wake up!" I said.

I saw her antennae twitch and go back, looking the way a dog would make its ears go back if petted. Her eyes fluttered open half way, and she put her 3 fingered hand to her forehead.

I smiled and looked at her. "That's it!" I said, smiling at her.

I saw her turn her eyes to me, gazing at my own. I felt my heart race, as I got anxious as to know what she'd do next.

She stared and stared, until suddenly, she grabbed me around my abdomen and we both fell to the ground. I yelled out in surprise, thinking that she was attacking me.

Ansem ran up to me, but stopped when he heard me laughing.

"O-Okay! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed. The heartless girl was hugging me and rubbing her face against mine...

Ansem's POV

'What is this?! This heartless has... emotions! It's like Guardian!' I thought. Guardian floated up beside me.

"Guardian, get her off of her and hold her still!" I commanded him. He nodded and did as he was told.

Floating up to the two, he grabbed the heartless girl by her arms, and she immediately started struggling. Andrea stopped laughing and stood, taking breathes from laughing so hard.

"STOP!" I yelled at the heartless girl, trying to intimidate her. It worked not only on her, but on Andrea as well, for I saw her flinch.

Putting my hands behind my back, I walked over to the strange heartless. I examined her up and down. She stared at me with curious eyes.

"...Can you understand what I'm saying?" I asked it. She nodded. I was right! She was like Guardian!

"If I have Guardian let you go, do you promise to behave?" I asked. She hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "Let her go." I commended Guardian. He did so.

The heartless girl stood there, staring over at Andrea. It peaked my curiosity as to why she attached herself to Andrea so suddenly.

"Tell me... Why would you attach yourself to her?" I asked, pointing at Andrea. She signed to me, 'Friends.'

"Hmph. Well, Andrea, it seems she wants to be your friend." I told Andrea.

"Umm... sure?" She stated, crooking her head to the side.

I walked over to Andrea and stood in front of her, leaning so that Guardian and the heartless girl couldn't hear me.

"She's like Guardian. She can be of use to you, like Guardian is to me." I told her.

"I don't want her to be "of use" to me. I'll be her friend!" She said, looking away from me and at the heartless girl. She walked out of my way and over to her.

I watched as she held out her hand for the heartless girl's hand. "Friends?" She asked. The heartless girl nodded and took her hand and shook it. Andrea giggled and smiled over at me. I only stared, not really smiling, but not frowning either.

I saw her pull her hand away. "My name's Andrea. What's yours?" She asked. The heartless girl shook her head.

"She says she doesn't have one." I told her.

"No name, huh? Hmm... I have an idea! How about I name you?" Andrea said. the heartless girl smiled using her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, let's see... How about Julia?" She asked her. The heartless girl shook her head, 'No.'.

"Dawn?" She asked again. The heartless girl then signed to me, 'I want to be named after something that looks like me!'

"She wants you to name her something that she looks like." I told her.

"Heartless?" She said. The heartless girl then signed, 'Ha ha, very funny.'

I smiled and chuckled a little. "She says you▓re very humorous." I told her, crossing my arms.

"Hmm. Something that looks like you..." She said, examining her...

Andrea's POV

I stared at her. I hadn't ever seen someone or something that looked like her! What would I name her? That's when I stared into her eyes...

Unlike the other heartless I had seen, her eyes looked amazingly different! Instead of just big yellow eyes, she had red, gold, and brown, surrounding her eyes like a spiral! Gold, red, and brown... My thoughts drifted off to the color of fall leaves... wait, that's it!

"How about Autumn? It matches your eyes!" I told her.

I knew she liked it, because she immediately jumped up and down, and then hugged me, almost choking me.

"Good. Now you have someone to keep you entertained." I heard Ansem tell me as he turned and started walking away. I scowled at him.

"Don't worry, Autumn. He's just a big meanie!" I said, mockingly. I was sure Ansem knew I was just fooling around, but that didn't stop him from growling at me...

*Out of POV mode, at the Room of Awakening*

Yen Sid walked out of the portal, and into the long-forgotten world where he had sealed off Terra those 10 years ago. He saw on the ground; a man in a red and gold suit of armor, kneeling down solider style with a large golden keyblade in front of him.

When Yen Sid walked up to the man, he saw him tilt his head up. He could hear the rattle of the golden armor as he moved.

"Stand." He commanded him. He did as he was told.

"It's been a long time..." Yen Sid paused as the man removed his helmet.

Brown locks of hair fell before his blue eyes as he removed the old golden helmet. He kept his head down, but made his eyes shift to the old man. Yen Sid felt the rage that still burned in the young man's heart nearly swallow him. He couldn't believe that such a pure man could be turned so easily to the dark. The man stared at Yen Sid, his gave never once averting.

"Terra..." Yen Sid finally finished.

THIS CHAPTER TOOK 7 HOURS TO WRITE!!!! Aww, Andrea has a new buddy! ^_^ Maybe she can keep her company while Ansem tries to turn her to the darkness? What'll Terra do to Yen Sid? Will his rage take him over? Who was the blue haired girl that Ansem saw when it was Andrea looking at him? Read on and find out! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Release

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had to try and come up with more ideas... No one seems to be reviewing....

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 10: Release

Terra's POV

Through my armor I stared, feeling almost emotionless, at the powerful wizard that had sealed me away 10 years ago... I knew he had done it for my own good, but I still felt pretty hateful of him for doing so.

"Stand." He commanded me. I knew that I could easily destroy him, but if I did, I'd have no way of escaping this place... People could come in, but I couldn't get out... So, I did as I was told.

"It's been a long time... Terra..." He said to me as I removed my helmet. I felt my hair fall against my face.

I lifted my eyes to his. We both stared into each others gaze, unmoving. I decided to break the harsh silence.

"I thought you said that I had to stay here as punishment... Why have you come here, Yen Sid?" I asked in a slightly angry tone.

He sighed. "Terra, I am truly sorry for having locked you away here, but I had no choice! If I hadn't, you would have killed everyone with your power and-"

I cringed my teeth and interrupted him. "MY BROTHER'S THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO KILL US ALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK HIM AWAY!?" I yelled as I grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

Yen Sid calmly took my arm from his robes. "You still haven't forgiven him, have you? Look, he doesn't even remember you. I erased his memories of you and of everyone else, and sent him to another world." He said.

"I'll never forgive that bastard, you know that. Even if he can't remember us, he still killed her! The memories can be erased, but the fact that he's the one who committed that act still exists!" I told him, clenching my fists.

"I thought so... That anger and hate has consumed you, Terra... You still don't know how to control your power and it has taken over you." He told me. Damn, I wanted so badly to kill him... But, I held myself back.

"...For now, I'm releasing you." He told me out of the blue.

My eyes widened, and I felt my stomach do flips. "What? But you just said..." I couldn't continue. He interrupted me.

"...Master Xehanort still exists..." He said.

I stopped breathing... Was he... lying...? No... I looked into his deep black eyes... I've known this man for years... He definitely wasn't lying...

"But Aqua used her power to destroy him! How can he still exist?!" I yelled.

"We don't know... But he was able to survive. I'm sorry, but Aqua used her power... in vain..." He told me.

My heart nearly stopped as a rush of sadness overtook me. I couldn't help but let go of my keyblade and fall to my knees on the hard, rocky ground. I held my face in my hands, sobs and cold tears escaping my eyes. I felt Yen Sid put his hand on my armor-covered shoulder. I could tell that he still cared for me like a son. Of course he cared, I had trained under him from since I was 14 years old!

"...Terra, I'm sorry. I know you loved her, more than anyone else ever could... She saved you, and everyone else... She loved you, too-" He tried to calm me, but I interrupted at the last sentence.

"She loved my brother, not me..." I cried, breathing out a hard sob.

"...Terra that's not true, she loved you with all her heart, she was just confu-"

"SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BASTARD!!!" I yelled as my head shot up to look into his eyes. I felt a familiar darkness soon drift into me...

*Out of POV mode, through Yen Sid's eyes*

Yen Sid stared into Terra's eyes, feeling his almighty darkness beginning to take over him. He saw the rage in his eyes as they turned a bright, golden yellow. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He shot a powerful light at him, sending him backwards. It knocked him out.

He walked over to Terra, seeing him lay face up on the ground, his eyes closed. After a few seconds, he saw them begin to open.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but your rage was taking over you again." He told him. Terra growled and sat up.

"...Just tell me why you're releasing me... If Master Xehanort still exists, then there's no way we'll be able to defeat him... With Aqua and Ven gone, we have no chance. Together, we weren't able to defeat him, and Aqua was the only one powerful enough to destroy him 10 years ago. She sacrificed herself with her power that was supposed to be the ultimate power. If that couldn't destroy him, then there's no way that we can now. It's all over..." Terra explained...

Terra's POV

"Terra, he isn't as powerful as he used to be." Yen Sid explained to me. I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"...How do you know that? And how are you so sure he still exists, anyway?" I asked.

"He's not as powerful, because he hasn't appeared for 10 years now. He's somehow been sleeping... And his new birth can happen at any time." Her explained.

"Birth by sleep..." I said. "And how is it he still exists?"

"...I can't tell you that, Terra." He responded. He was really starting to piss me off.

"And why not, huh?" I asked, my tone of voice getting higher with rage.

"...I just can't." He said.

I thought for a moment... "It has something to do with Aqua, doesn't it?" I asked. He said nothing, only stared at the ground.

"It does! WHAT IS IT?!" I yelled.

"Keep your temper, Terra! Just forget it, because I'm not telling you!" He said. "Look, all we can worry about now is finding Master Xehanort. If we don't all the worlds will be destroyed. You're one of the original Chasers. Everyone▓s lives are counting on you!" He told me. My anger slowly came to a stop, and worry overtook me

"...What do I do?" I asked.

"...I'm releasing you. Your mission is to once again find Master Xehanort." He told me.

"Then what? Will I be put back in this room?" I asked.

"Yes. That is, of course, but unlikely, if you can learn forgiveness and control your rage." He told me.

"I told you before, I'm never going to forgive my brother!" I told him.

"Then you will be locked away here for the rest of your life." He said. I walked past him and said, "Fine."

"We must go now." He said as he turned to face me walking away, and put his hand out. A large swirl of black and green appeared.

"This is the gateway to the other worlds. Go, and hunt down Master Xehanort. I'll be back at my castle. Surely you know where that is?"

"Yes, Master Yen Sid."

"Good. Come back and check in with me every once in a while, and report any type of feelings or signs of darkness that you may get." He told me.

"I know the routine. I trained under you to be a Chaser for over 4 years, remember? I think I can handle it." I walked through the portal, my keyblade in hand, once again having to do the mission I was assigned 10 years ago...

Sorry it was such a short chapter! But it was pretty good, huh? lol Terra is now released! Who is his brother? Will his anger and rage get the better of him? Will he be the one to find Master Xehanort? Read and find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Acquiring assistance

Okay, I think I'm on a roll here. I just updated a few days ago, and now I feel I can update again! So soon?! LOL! XD Well, here's the next chappy.

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 11: Acquiring assistance

Andrea's POV

I awoke and stared outside my window. It looked like it was early dawn outside. Ansem had given me a room a few stairs down from his. His room was above the Great Crest, and mine was close to the High Tower. Only one Lift Shop away would take me to his room.

The room he had given me was beautiful. It had a huge red canopy bed with silky red and black covers, and golden and red colored stained glass windows were on either sides of the room. There were weird gargoyle-type lamps that hung on the walls, and a large, brown dresser that was decorated with gargoyle encarvings. The rug was colored dark green, like the library's rug.

I pulled the dark covers over me, feeling the cold morning air set in. I then turned over on my back, and rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes as I yawned. I looked over to the end of the bed, and saw Autumn curled up like a puppy. She didn't want to sleep alone, and since we're "best friends", she felt like she didn't want to leave me. Well, at least we wouldn't be alone and could entertain eachother when Ansem wouldn't!

I quietly got up and took off my night clothes, afterwards putting on my normal ones. I looked and saw Autumn still sleeping, and decided to wake her up.

I got up from the bed walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder as I gentley shook her. "Autumn, Autumn... Wake up... Lets go do something fun..." I whispered, soon seeing her eyes flutter open. She picked her head up and looked at me, her antanne put back.

"Come on, lets go outside. I want to show you something." I told her. She then stretched and jumped off the bed, and followed me.

I walked out of my room, and outside. I saw the Lift Shop, touched the crystal beside it, and got on the Lift. Autumn got on with me.

I walked to the entrance of Ansem's room. I turned to Autumn and told her, "Just go over there. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded, and did so.

I went into Ansem's room, and heard a slow, but loud breathing. I saw the morning blue light shine in the room, and saw Ansem sleeping peacefully on his large, black, king size bed. He wore his gentleman's vest and the red silk covers covered his chest down.

I walked up to him and got close to his face which was turned to the side. I wanted to make sure he was deep asleep, so I waved my hand in front of his face... All he did was continue to breathe peacefully, and not move. I smiled and quickly, yet quietly walked out the door.

Once back, I saw Autumn looking out at the sky, being bored.

"Okay!" I said, catching her attention. "He's completely asleep. He won't bother us." I told her. I watched as she tilted her head to the side. I could tell she was wondering what I was going to show her.

"Oh yeah, I wanted you to see this." I smiled. I held my hand out it front of me, and made my keyblade appear.

Autumn stared, and smiled at me.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked. "I got it when I put this weird chocker on. Ansem says that it's a keyblade. I guess I can't use it unless I have this choker on. There was this small little guy with big, round ears that gave it to me, and once I put it on, I got this keyblade and new clothes." I told her as I looked at the keyblade and swung it once. She nodded and listened as I told her.

After swinging it, I got a weird urge to... fight? It was strange... I really wanted to fight something... I looked at Autumn and thought about asking her.  
"Autumn, would you like to umm... fake fight?" I asked.

I watched as she pondered for a moment. She put her three-fingered hand to her chin and rubbed it, then looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I promise I won't try to hit hard. I've never done this before so I guess I'm probably bad at it... But I want to try." I said. Autumn nodded.

I then stood in a stance to where my feet were together, but one foot was curved out at a small angle. I held my keyblade in my right hand, and held it down to my side, sticking it out a little way away from my body. My body faced the side, my head tilted straight over to my shoulder, looking Autumn in the eyes...

Ansem's POV

My eyes started to burn a little, due to the bright orange and pink sunlight shining through the stained glass windows. I stretched my arms above my head, groaning in pleasure as I felt my thick abs and chest stretch, afterwards stretching my long legs straight out. I began to feel slightly cold from the morning chill in the air, but it soon dissipated as the sun got brighter, and brighter and hit more of my skin. I cleared my throat and let out a deep sigh, then scratched my head and felt my long hair in messy knots.

I looked out the window, staring to see the outside since there wasn't really anything else to look at... That's when I noticed Andrea standing in a fighting position, and Autumn standing in front of her.

It caught my attention as to know why she was in a fighting stance. Why would she feel like fighting? She stood and stared at Autumn, unmoving. She seemed almost in a trance...

That's when I noticed something strange about her... The way she stood, the serious look splayed across her face, and the way she held her keyblade... A memory flooded my mind...

SHE stood there, in the same stance as Andrea, holding her keyblade the same exact way, and that same look across her face. Yen Sid stood in front of her. They both bowed, and began to fight. Quickly jumping to the side, she moved in elegant waves as Yen Sid shot a Firaga spell at her. She was able to dodge it, but barely. She was still in training. Using her magic, she shot back a blizaga spell, but Yens Sid easily used Reflega, and shot the spell back at her, sending her tumbling to the ground with a sharp yelp. Yen Sid only stood. The brown haired man was about to run to her side, but I reacted on instinct and got by her side. The brown haired man only stared, no real expression on his face.

"A-are you alright?" I asked, feeling slightly worried for her saftey. I watched as she opened her eyes and looked at me, moaning in small pains.

"Huh?..." She said, unsurely.

I smiled a sweet smile at her, and put my hand out. "Here. Let me help you." I said. She nodded, and took my hand.

I stared into her eyes as our hands touched... I felt a warmth in my heart, and it started to beat rappidly... She looked into mine, and I saw her blush... Those beautiful, deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean pierced my brown ones, and I could feel myself falling for her...

I snapped out of my memory as I heard Andrea yell as her and Autumn began to fight. My eyes snapped to see how quick she was moving. Autumn flew through the air, and Andrea rapidly swung her keyblade whenever she got close to her. Each time she swung the her keyblade, Autumn easily deflected it. She seemed to be a very powerful heartless.

Deciding to get a closer look, I quickly got out of bed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and threw on my trench coat.

"Guardian, come." I commanded. He immedietly appeared beside me, and followed me as I walked quickly out the door.

Outside, I could hear Andrea's grunts and yells as her and Autumn continued to fight. Her voice got louder as Guardian and I continued to walk to her.

Once up, I stood there and stared, my arms crossed, a smirk on my lips. I almost laughed at how strange she looked as she and Autumn fought. They were so into it that they didn't even notice Guardian and I.

"Hmm hmm hmm..." I snickered.

Andrea and Autumn immediatley stopped their fighting, and stared at the both of us. Andrea panted and sweat poured down her face and neck. He hair was a little messy too, but not much.

"You really can't fight too well..." I told her.

"What would you expect from someone who doesn't have memories?" She said with a small angry frown.

"For a wielder of the keyblade, even if your memories are gone, you should still be able to fight well, but the way you fight and move... It looks like this is the first time in your life that you've ever used one." I told her, being truthful.

Andrea's POV

"What if it is? What if my memories aren't even connected to it? What if I just got this keyblade?" I told him. I didn't want to tell him about the King, but I also wanted to give him a few hints so he'd stop taunting me. I had first thought I was doing a pretty good job fighting Autumn, but I guess I wasn't... Well, not from his perspective, at least.

"I highly doubt that. You don't just up and get a keyblade like that." He snapped his fingers.

"...Okay." I said. He could've been right, because he seemed to have a lot more experience than I did in knowledge of the keyblade... Actually, I didn't really know anything about the keyblade!

"What if you taught me?" I asked. "You can waste your time taunting me, but maybe gain if you teach me how to use it!" I said, smiling at him...

Ansem's POV

'That's actually a good idea!' I thought. 'I could teach her to use the keyblade in dark ways...'

"Sure." I said, walking towards her. I stood in front of her, towering over her small form...

Andrea's POV

"You need to learn to fight first, before using magic." He told me. I nodded.

"Turn around." He commanded.

"Okay." I said, turning away from him.

"Grip your keyblade with both hands." He said. I did so.

He soon did something that slightly surprised me. He got directly behind me. His body touched the back of mine, and his hands clasped onto the tops of mine, holding the keyblade steady.

My heart skipped as his hands gripped onto mine... Feeling him touch me made my heart race... But that feeling soon, for some reason, escaped me...

"For a beginner, you have to grasp it with both hands..." He said.

An evil feeling pulsed throughout my body, and I started to want to get away from him again.

"Now swing it and..." I cut him off. "N-no." I said. "Hmm?" He replied.

I moved and escaped from him, turning to face him, a fake smile on my face. I blushed a little from the evil feeling and looked down.

"I don't really... feel like learning to use the keyblade today... Maybe later..." I said, putting my keyblade away.

I watched him frown a little, and I could feel the annoyment resonate from him.

"Fine. What do you want to learn...?" He angrily asked me. I smilled, and pondered for a moment.

An memory of him flying with me on his back came into my mind.

"How about you teach me how to fly? It could help me wield the keyblade better, couldn't it? I might even be a match for Autumn, because she can manuver through the air." I said. Ansem crossed his arms.

"You look to me like you don't have that type of ability yet... But with practice, you MIGHT be able to learn it..." He told me.

"How exactly will I practice?" I asked.

"Well, you have to learn to gather your light or dark energy, and mostly concentrate. It's difficult to explain, but it's really quite simple to do." He told me as he lifted up into the air and crossed his arms, smirking at me. I could tell he was showing off.

I put my hands on my hips. "You know, it's not nice to taunt me and show off if I can't fly! When I learn how, me and you are gonna have a race, y'know!" I smiled at him.

"Hmph. Well, then..." He descended down and face level to me, but still levitated. "It's a deal." He put out his hand and we both shook on it, afterwards, he descended completely to the ground.

"Autumn can help you learn while I do work. You guys seem to be getting along well, and she knows how to fly. She's your best option right now to learn." He said, turning to walk back to his room.

I smiled, and had an urge to thank him for everything he's done for me. So, I ran up in front of him and stopped him in is tracks.

"Yes?" He asked.

I smiled and gently stood on my toes and hugged his neck. I heard him gasp as I did this...

Ansem's POV

My heart skipped beats and she hugged me. It was only because I hadn't been touched by a girl in so long though... Well, I guess that's what it was... Maybe it was that memory I had when I saw her about to fight Autumn... Nah, they can't be connected... Can they? These weird thoughts left my mind as Andrea softly talked to me...

"Thank you, Ansem. For saving my life and letting me stay here. I'll try my best not to be a bother to you." She told me. Afterwards she got down and smiled, walking over to a lift shop and taking it down to her room...

When she left, I walked to my room and began to think to myself... I called Guardian and leaned down on the bed. He came up to me and signed, 'What's wrong, Master? You look confused...'

I then started telling him... "Guardian, whenever I'm around her, those damn memories I have of my old life with the Chasers keeps coming back... First, when I picked her up when I saved her she touched my chest and I felt a piercing light that felt so familiar... Then, when I held her down a memory of the OLD MAN holding HER down wracked my brain. After that, I find out she can weild her own keyblade... And then, the heartless actually... somehow FEEL, when they're around her... When I saw her fighting Autumn, a memory of when I used to be a Chaser and train with my old friends came into my mind... She's got some power that's strong, and I'm going to figure out what that is... and once I do..." I smiled evilly. "I'll use it to my advantage...

When I said that last sentence, I felt a small bit of sadness for some reason... it wouldn't go away either, but I tried my best to ignor it.

*Out of POV mode, at Destiny Islands* (AU NOTE: I am adding a character called Lucinda, to the story. She was created by Lunafrak, and is owned by her. What took place in her story, Children of the Heartless, will add to this story. My fanfic *this one* is a continuation of her fanfic, after Kingdom Hearts 2, which she has not written yet. She will write it, but I'm not sure when. You guys should read her fanfics if you like OC's. They're amazing!)

Riku sat with Sora and Lucinda, all looking towards the beautiful blue sky on Destiny Islands, their home.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked, not turning to look at Sora.

"Nope, nothing will." Sora replied as he put his hands behind his head.

Lucinda turned and smiled sweetly at Riku as she sat with him on the large, bent tree. He looked at her, and saw through his long white bangs her glistening orange eyes and shiny green and blue hair. He smiled at her, and bent down, his lips passitionatly touching hers. They both broke the kiss and Lucinda said in her sweet voice, "And I hope it stays that way."

Riku and Lucinda both looked at Sora who chuckled a little at their kiss. They all smiled, but were soon interrupted by Kairi's voice.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards Sora, Riku, and Lucinda.

Sora stood up and Lucinda and Riku jumped off the bent tree.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked with concern.

Kairi panted, then looked Sora in the eyes and held out a bottle in her hand. "Look"

Sora immedietly noticed The King's sign on it.

"From the King?" He asked, grabbing it out of Kairi's hand, opened it, and immedietly started reading it.

Everyone, including Lucinda began to read the letter that King Mickey wrote...

"Guys, we're all in serious trouble... I'm sorry to ruin your time together so quickly, but we, as in Master Yen Sid and I, neeed your help NOW..."

"I wonder what's wrong..." Lucinda asked, a frown on her face.

"...Sora remember that man you fought when you visted the cornerstone before fighting Xemnas? His name is Terra, and he's going to help you... There's another keyblade master, and she's the reason why we need your help. No, it's not her that dangerous, but it's because of her that we know this evil came back... 11 years ago, there was a great keyblade war... Three Chasers named, Terra, Aqua, and Ven were the last survivors... 2 of them died, Aqua's heart was so strong that it navigated to this new keyblade master, Andrea. Much how like Kairi's did to you, Sora. But, instead of just resting there, her heart fused with her's, making them 2 beings in one. Andrea, the new keyblade master, is what we call a Souless. She is the only Souless in existence, and since she has awakened, a prophecy that Aqua told us has come to be ture... And it's bad... REAL bad... If she hadn't of awakened, then it woulda ment that HE wasn't alive, but since she has awakened, it means that HE's back... He was a very powerful dark wizard that not even Master Yen Sid could defeat. He's still asleep, and we have to find him before he awakens. If we can do that, then the worlds are saved. But if we can't it'll bring destruction to us all..." They read.

Everyone gasped as they read the very last sentence... "His name is Master Xehanort..."

I finally updated! OMG, YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME USE LUCINDA IN MY STORY, LUNAFRAK!!!! X3 GLOMP What's going to happen now? How will Terra feel having to team up with Sora and the gang? What's Ansem going to lie to Andrea next? Read and find out! 


	12. Chapter 12: A walk in the market

Not much new... EXCEPT FOR THIS CHAPTER! XD I really appreciate Kiss Of The Breeze's help. This is a very hard story to write, and I messed up alot on chapter 7 because I was kinda coming up with stuff... I promise, my new chapters will be alot better!

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 12: A walk at the market

Andrea's POV

For the rest of the day, Ansem had tried to teach me how to fly. Nothing really seemed to help me learn though. What he'd do was pick me up and drop me a few distances, and catch me if I wasn't able to levitate. For a few times, I felt like I had been able to slow myself down in mid air. Well, I guess that was a little practice!

I felt exhausted by the time it had gotten dark and was completely ready to go to bed... Autumn looked like she felt the same, too.

"Goodnight, Ansem. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." Was all he replied as he levitated to his room. I chuckled a little at his grumpiness.

When I went to my room, I looked around and noticed that there wasn't any shower. I had REALLY wanted a bath, and definitely wasn't going to go without one.

"Hey, Autumn?" I turned and asked her. She turned her head and looked adoringly at me.

"Let me fly on your back and see if we can find anywhere around Hollow Bastion to find some sort of place where we can take a bath. Want to?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement. I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

"Okay!" I said, happily getting onto her back. "Don't go fast, please. I'm a little afraid." I said. She nodded, and took off at a slow pace.

We looked all around Hollow Bastion, and I saw places that Ansem had never showed me before! I saw great blue mountains, a burned up old tower with the heartless symbol on it, and even a market place!

As I looked down at the market place, I noticed that there was one shop open. It didn't seem to have many customers, only about 1 or 2, which soon left after buying only 1 thing of each.

"Autumn, after we're able to take a bath, let's go down there and browse that shop. That lady seems like she might need some help with her shop!" I said. "Lets see what it's called..." I stared and squinted, and soon saw that the sign said, "Viola's jewelry shop for men and women".

"Okay. It's called Viola's jewelry shop for men and women. Huh, I wonder why Ansem never come down here?" I said. Autumn shrugged, and we continued on searching.

After a few more minutes, her and I soon saw a strange steam that came out of a large crevice near where the Great Maw was.

"Autumn, I think those are hot springs! Lets go down there!" I pointed out. She quickly flew down there, and when we touched the ground, we saw that it really was hot springs!

"Ahh, hot springs! Oh my gosh, they look so beautiful! I don't think anyone else knows about these!" I said as I stared around, seeing huge blue rocks, one that was sitting in the middle caught my attention. It was huge and tall, and couldn't be seen around it unless you actually walked around it, or from it looked at the side to be able to see the other side of the water.

I smiled at the beautiful and clear water. It was so clear, that I could see my reflection in it! decided to get undressed, and turned around as Autumn jump in with a small splash. I laughed, and turned to where my clothes were facing, and away from the big rock...

Ansem's POV

I walked with my long, black towel in hand, and quickly got undressed, setting my self in the hot spring water on the other side of the rock that I always would bathe at. I sighed and leaned my head back, smiling as my stressed body began to relax.

I couldn't stop thinking about why Andrea was triggering those damn memories of mine... It intrigued me so much... Not only them, but her... Why would someone as weak as her wield a keyblade and posses such strong light powers, and why was her memory gone? Nothing seemed to be making much sense for the past few days.

SPLASH!

That's when I heard Guardian make an excited splash, which jolted me out of my thoughts. I look stared at him, and saw that he was turned towards me with big eyes.

I raised my eyebrow and he pointed to the other side of the rock. I got up and slowly walked over there...

Once there, I saw... ANDREA NAKED?!!?!

She was turned around, her back facing me, but that couldn't allow me to take my eyes off her... Such a beautiful bod- WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I stopped myself from blushing, and hid more behind the rock, still staring at her.

"How did she find this place?!" I angrily whispered. I looked to Guardian, and saw him sign, 'Autumn probably flew her here.' Then I growled in anger.

I continued to stare at Andrea, then saw her stand, her back still facing me.

I had first noticed how pretty she looked, her black hair turning the color of blue under the blue moonlight, her fair skin was glistening from the clear spring water... It was only because I never really looked at girls, and she's the first in a while. But then I saw something on her left arm...

I stared closely at her arm, and noticed a very large scar on it. It looked like it would've been very painful when it had been inflicted... What exactly had this girl gone through in her past life? Hmph. I was beginning to feel a little sorry for her...

"Schhh!" I heard her cry as she grabbed her scraped arm. "What-what is this? I don't remember this happening when Ansem was teaching me how to fly..." She asked. I hid more behind the rock so she wouldn't notice me.

"Autumn, look at this." She said, turning around...

I blushed and could hardly contain myself as I saw her completely exposed body. I grabbed Guardian by the arm, and teleported both of us back to the castle.

Andrea's POV

"Huh?" I said. It had sounded like there was someone else there with us, but I waited for a little while longer to see if it was true or not. I guess it wasn't, because I didn't hear anything from then on.

"Anyway, Autumn, look at my arm? See?" I held my arm up and she looked at it with a frown; from what I could tell because she put her antennae back and her eyes turned into sad frowns.

"I guess this might be why I did whatever I did and lost my memory..." I said sadly. I held my arm with my other one and looked at it, almost at tears... "I guess I must've had a hard life, or something..." I said. I held my tears back, and gently smiled at Autumn. "Come on, lets get out. We've been in long enough."

We both got out, and I got dressed.

"Let's go see that shop we saw on our way here." I said as I got back onto Autumn's back.

When we arrived at the market place, there was no one there buying anything. I wondered to myself why the person who owned this place would open a store at night.

I walked around, looking at all the different closed stores, taking in the beauty of the neatly decorated market place. I loved how all the brown buildings all clumped together, making it much easier for people to buy their things, and all the colorful signs that hung on their walls.

The closer I walked to the shop, the louder I heard a soft humming. Once to the location, I heard that it was coming from a girl in the shop. I looked up from the stand, and saw her cleaning some silver jewlery that she had in her hand. She was smiling a cute smile, and looked to be in about her late thirties or early forties, but still looked young. She had putple hair which was tied neatly in a bun, and one long bang that hung down in the middle of her face. On the side of her hair was a hairpin that had a purple flower on it. Her eyes were purple, too. She wore a yellow dress with white lining on it and with the right sleeve cut off sleeve cut off.

I could clearly hear her tune that she was humming now...

"Fly on the wings of love... Fly baby flyyyyyy... Reaching the stars above, touching the sky..." She sang.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" I awkwardly asked.

"Hmm? Yes, dear?" She smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you... Viola? What the sign says?" I asked as I pointed to the sign above.

"Yes it is, dear!" She smiled.

"Haha! I should've know from your pretty, purple hair, huh?" I said. She only smiled.

"You have a really nice shop, but why would you open it in the middle of the night? There aren't any customers..." I asked, downheartedly.

"Well, I wasn't allowed by the town mayor to open one during the day because there were already enough shops, so he allowed me to open it at night." She explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, you have some pretty nice stuff here!" I said, smiling as I looked at all her things.

I saw as she looked behind me. "Who's your friend?" She asked. "Oh that's Autumn. She's a-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She yelled. "A heartless!!"

"W-WAIT, NO! SHE'S NOT GOING TO-" That's when I heard a loud bang, then a crash, and turned to see Autumn on the ground, unconscious.

I turned back around and saw a man with shoulder length brown hair, who wore a gothic jacket with white fur on the collar. Next to him was an old man in a blue qizard coat with a long beard, and beside him was a petite girl, about my height, with short black hair and a large throwing star in her hand, and beside her was a pretty girl with a pink floral dress.

"Uh!" I grunted as I summoned my keyblade. I saw them all gasp in amazement.

"S-stay back! I've got a keyblade, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled to them, shaking and standing in front of Autumn protecting her.

"Why are you protecting that heartless?! She was sneaking up on you and trying to steal your heart!" The black haired girl yelled to me.

"What are you talking about?! Autumn's my friend! She wouldn't ever try to hurt me!" I replied, angrily, gripping my keyblade tighter.

I turned as I heard Autumn get up, and hold her head. She looked at me sadly.

"She's your friend? Since when are heartless friendly? Xehanort used them, and they come from the darkness in people's hearts! They're evil!"

"Xehanort?" I asked. "Who's that? And whoever he is, he didn't use or make Autumn! She came here on my own! She can feel and think, unlike other heartless!"

"Can she really?" The brown haired man asked.

"Yeah! Watch! Autumn, come here." I said. She did so, and hugged me. I could tell she was crying from the pain.

"See? She can understand and feel, and whoever shot her really hurt her, and you need to apologize!" I yelled to them.

"I see..." The brown haired man said, walking up to me. I got in defense mode with my keyblade.

"I'm sorry I hurt her. I didn't know. My name's Leon. They're Merlin, Yuffie, and Aerith. What's yours?" He asked after pointing to all the other people.

I put my keyblade away, and Autumn stood to the side. I looked at him, then his hand, then back at him again. "I'm Andrea."

"We're sorry for all the inconvience, miss. We won't trouble you anymore. If you need us, just call us." He told me, smiling, taking his hand from mine.

"Okay, I will." I agreed, and he walked off.

"Call Sora. It's urgent." I heard him say to Yuffie, who ran in front of him.

After they walked off, I turned back to Viola, who was staring with the biggest eyes you could ever see. I laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I promise Autumn won't hurt you, okay?"

"O-okay. I'll trust you..." She told me, getting up from guarding herself under her stand.

"Do you think I could buy something? I'm not sure what though..." I said, looking around, and once again reading her sign. "For men and women... Ah ha! I got it now! I'll get something for Ansem! Let's see... what would he wear?... I asked myself, looking around.

"Do you have anything like a bracelet that's black or gothic?" I asked her.

"Well, sure! How about this chain?" She showed it to me, and it shined black and red silver. I took it in my hands and smiled.

"This is perfect! He'll love it! How much?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's free. After going through what you went through tonight, you deserve it." Viola smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I told her. I was about to walk off, but I wanted to ask her something...

"Would you like to be friends?" I held my hand out for her to shake. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, dear. We can be friends." She told me, taking my hand and shaking it.

After our hand shake, Autumn and I began to walk away.

"Be back now!" She called out.

"Don't worry, I'll visit a lot!" I smiled. I couldn't wait to give Ansem his new present in the morning!

OMG! This chapter was short, I know... But it took a long time to write. So, why did Leon want to call Sora? How is Terra going to react with him having to team up with Sora? Read and find out! 


	13. Chapter 13: Complications

I'm on a roll with updating! ^_^ Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 13: Complications

*Out of POV mode, at Hollow Bastion*

"So, what'd ya' want me to do, now?" Cid asked in his Southern accent.

"Call Sora. We just met another keyblade master, and I think he should know."

"Another keyblade master?! How'd that happen?!" Cid exclaimed, quickly turning around from his seat to face Leon and his friends.

"Leon, do you think the worlds are in danger again?" Aerith asked in her sweet, gentle voice.

"I don't know... But I have a strong feeling there is... Come on Cid, call Sora." Leon said, turning Cid back around to face his computer.

"Okay, here we go." Cid told everyone. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, and they soon saw Sora appear on the screen. They saw the interior of the gummi ship, and Donald driving the controls. Goofy sat by Sora, and Riku and Lucinda sat by each other on the right side of Sora.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sora said, waving at the screen.

"Hi, Sora!" Yuffie happily shouted.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lucinda, Donald, Goofy, we have to get down to business..." Leon said, looking at the screen in a serious manner as he moved Cid a little over to see Sora better.

"We just met another keyblade master!" Yuffie yelled.

"Was it a girl named Andrea?" Riku asked. Lucinda looked over at him.

"Yes it was! How'd you know?" Merlin asked.

"King Mickey wrote us a letter telling us about her. It looks like Xemnas wasn't the end to our troubles. He said in the letter that there's this guy named Terra who used to be a Chaser, and that he's going to help us find this other guy... What exactly is a Chaser, anyway?" Lucinda asked, grabbing hold of Riku's hand and squeezing it in anticipation.

"Terra?! He's still alive?! I thought he died using trying to use darkness to defeat Master Xehanort!" Merlin excitedly exclaimed.

"No, he's alive. I don't really know who he is, but I fought him in this room I went in when I was at Disney Castle before the fight with Xemnas. He's really powerful! I almost couldn't defeat him! I guess he was locked in there..." Sora told them.

"Master Yen Sid or The King might have put him in that room... He was too dangerous, because the anger and hatred towards his brother caused him to team up with Maleficent and it consumed him... He still went on with his mission with Aqua and Ven to defeat Master Xehanort and his apprentice, but his own main objective was to kill his brother for some stupid reason... I don't know what it was, Master Yen Sid wouldn't tell me." Leon explained. "Anyway, what's this evil I sense and why does Terra need to team up with you?" He asked Sora.

"The guy that you just told us about... Master Xehanort... He wasn't defeated, and we know that because in the letter Mickey wrote it said that since Andrea came to this world, he knows that Aqua's heart somehow navigated to Andrea's and fused with her's. How did that happen?" Sora asked.

"Even after Aqua sacrificed herself, he's still alive?! Guy's that's bad... Really bad... 11 years ago when all of us were still just kids, Master Xehanort and his apprentice tried to use the ultimate power of darkness to destroy everything, but Aqua was given a special power at birth and was told that she would use it as a last resort, and that if she used and Master Xehanort was still alive, then we'd know through her reincarnation showing up here!" Leon explained, feeling worried.

"So, Aqua sacrificed herself to save the worlds... It's really sad that it all was in vain..." Lucinda said, sadly. Riku comforted her by hugging her.

"How did Master Xehanort survive if Aqua used her special power?" Sora asked.

"We don't know..." Aerith said.

Everyone paused for a few moments, unable to come to words. Suddenly, Sora jumped up and said, "Oh!"

Everyone looked at him. "Guys, we have to go. We're at Disney castle. We're going to meet Terra, and The King there. I'll come there once we're done. We'll need your help, too. Bye!" Sora said, turning off the monitor.

I know this chapter was a little short, but that's because I have to come up with more ideas... Sorry everyone... I'll update as soon as I can, and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me. So Leon and everyone knows about why Andrea has a keyblade and who she really is... Will they go looking for her? How will Ansem react when he finally finds out? Read and find out!


	14. Chapter 14: Just a crush

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying my best on writing this story. It's really difficult, but I want to do the best I can. I'm trying as hard as I can to not make a Mary-Sue. Here's the next chapter.

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 14: Just a crush

Andrea's POV

Autumn flew me back to Hollow Bastion, and up to Ansem's room. I tightly gripped his gift in my hand, making sure that I wouldn't drop it. Once there, I saw him sleeping ever so softly, the covers up to his neck. He lay on his side, and his long, strong arms gripped his red pillow. I could hear his soft, deep breathing.

"Autumn, I'll be back down in a minute. Go back down stairs, okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded, and slowly floated out the door.

I tip-toed towards him, and kneeled down on my knees and put the bracelet to his arm, trying to get the hook in the hole so that it would latch to him. Unfortunately, I couldn't see from the darkness in the room, even by the moonlight it was still too dark.

I growled from the frustration of trying to get the bracelet on his arm... That's when I heard him grunt. I quickly fell to my knees and stopped my breathing, scared that I had woken him up. But when I looked up, I saw he was still sound asleep, but he began to mumble...

"Aqu..." I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I stood up, and got closer to him, staring into his face, waiting patiently for him to talk again. I put my hand back on his arm where the bracelet was, and he suddenly but gently grabbed it.

"Huh?" I asked myself. I was very curious as to what was going on. I felt myself blush as his hand grasped mine.

"Aqua..." He quietly said, no expression on his face.

"Aqua?" I asked. That's when a sudden image came into my mind.

I saw two men. One with dark skin, brown eyes, and white hair the other with brown hair and blue eyes. In the middle of them was a beautiful girl with blue eyes, pale skin and blue hair. They were all laughing together as they sat atop a big blue rock. It looked so much like the rocks in Hollow Bastion... They were looking towards the sky at the clouds overhead. The tan skinned man looked over at the girl who started talking to the other man. I could see that the way he was staring at her, that he had feelings for her.

My vision was soon interrupted by Ansem letting go of my hand and taking in a deep breathe. I looked down, and was finally able to get the bracelet latched onto his wrist. I quickly left the room and headed to bed.

As I held onto the rail of the Liftshop, I began to think about the strange vision I had, I noticed how much the tan skinned man looked like Ansem, but he looked almost like a teenager. But it couldn't have been him, could it? I mean, this is the first time I've met him! There's no way that could have been him! Maybe they were some friends of mine.

After my mind got off the tan skinned man, my thoughts went to the blue haired girl. She looked so pretty and nice and sweet... She looked perfect, and for some reason, I couldn't help but shake off the hint of jealously that I started to feel as the tan skinned man looked at her with such affection. I put my hand to my chest and looked down.

"Why do I feel this way?" I asked myself. That's when I arrived back down to where my room was, and I headed straight to bed. I felt exhausted.

Ansem's POV

I awoke and felt a cold sensation on my right wrist. I looked over at it after moving my messy hair from my eyes. I saw that it was a red and black bracelt, and a very fancy looking one at that. I immedietly knew that Andrea had somehow been able to buy it for me last night.

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "I can't believe I saw her naked last night..." I told myself.

I thought about her more and more, and wondered what that scar on her arm was. It looked like it had been pretty painful. It also looked recent.

Getting out of bed, I decided that since she was probably still asleep, (which I assumed because I didn't see her outside with Autumn) this morning would be a good time to train. I had to keep myself in shape if I wanted to destroy Sora. He might of been a kid, but he was one hell of a powerful keyblade master.

Before leaving the room, I took the bracelet off and set it on my dresser. I'd probably never wear it, since it was a useless item, but if I threw it away, I'd have to deal with Andrea... And I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with a child at the moment.

I walked out of my room and stepped into the Liftshop. I was about to go out and into the Rising Falls to train, but something pulled me to go see Andrea.

I stepped off the Liftshop and into her room. I saw she was still asleep, the covers over her. Autumn slept at the foot of her bed. I walked up to her and looked at her. I focused on each breathe she took, and saw how gentle and slow it was. She was quite peaceful.

I couldn't help but think it, but in the face, she looked so much like Aqua... I hmped, unwanting to think of that girl, and left the room.

*Out of POV mode*

Autumn opened one of her eyes, and saw Ansem walk out of the room. Before he closed the door, he snapped his fingers and Guardian appeared.

"Guardian, we're going to train at the Rising Falls. Come." Ansem ordered.

Autumn sat up after Ansem closed the door, and was ready to wake Andrea up.

Andrea's POV

I awoke the next morning to Autumn jumping on the bed.

"Well, that's a good alarm clock..." I sarcastically said. "Why are you so hyper Autumn?" I asked her, getting out of bed and getting dressed. I combed my fingers through my messy hair and it straightened out.

Immedietly after I got dressed, Autumn grabbed me by the arm and flew me out the door. I felt scared for a moment, but I knew she wouldn't drop me.

"Autumn, what is it?! Why are we in such a hurry?!" I asked her as we stood at the entrance to the Rising Falls. That's when she pointed to 2 figures who looked like they were fighting at the end of the Rising Falls.

"Is that Ansem and Guardian?" I asked. Autumn nodded and pulled me by the arm to get closer.

We both his behind one of the blue rocks as we silently sat and watched. I couldn't see Ansem because of Guardian floating in the way.

"It's not nice to spy you know..." I whispered to Autumn, but it seemed she was in a trance as she stared at guardian.

"Autumn?" I waved my hand in front of her face. I watched as she put her hands together in a loving manner and her antenna went back in an endearing way.

"You like Guardian, don't you?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me. I could see a little bit of blush across her face.

"Awww... I think it's sweet. You don't have to be embarrassed." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Just tell him later today."

I watched as she looked down, completely shy and red.

"It's okay, I'll be there with you if you want to...-" I paused as I looked over the side of the rock and that Guardian had moved and Ansem was now in view...

All he wore were his black pants and boots, his trench coat had been completely removed and was sitting ofer on one of the rocks. I stared at his exposed chest and saw the great muscle tone and complexity of his body... I couldn't take my eyes off of him...

That's when I saw him look over at me, and I quickly hid back behind the rock, hoping that he didn't see me.

Autumn looked at me like she was curious.

"Now I know how you feel about Guardian... Ansem looks so... handsome..." I said, clutching my hands together in my lap.

"Oh, I look handsome do I?" I heard a strong male voice ask. I grit my teeth and looked up and saw that he was standing right over me on top of the rock with his arms crossed.

I stood up and waved my hand in front of me. "No no! I- I said that you looked... um..." I knew I had been caught. I felt so embarrassed...

I turned around to hide my blushing face from him...

Ansem's POV

Well well well... She called me handsome. Ha! Little girl has a crush on me. How amusing. I can't believe it! She's falling straight into my trap. The more she likes me, the more I'll be able to use her later on. All I have to do is lie.

I stared at her, a smirk on my face, waiting for her to say something.

"Well?" I asked. "You like me, don't you?" I chuckled. She said nothing, but instead, violently put her hands to the side and clutched her fists. I could tell she was getting very embarassed, so I decided to taunt her.

"You know you really are a little pathetic. Buying me that useless bracelet and calling me handsome. What are you trying to get at?" I taunted her.

I heard her gasp, and wondered what she was thinking or about to do. All I did was chuckle and stare.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!" She yelled. And that's when a hand met my face. "I GOT THAT FOR YOU AND JUST FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? THANKS A HELL OF ALOT!!" She yelled. I saw tears streaming down her face. Her cheeks were still red too. I could see she was embarrassed, mad, and sad.

She ran off, and used the Lift Shop to go back to her room.

Autumn gave me an evil stare, and went after her.

Guardian came up to me and looked at me in a mean way.

"What? I was only kidding." I told him. He shook his head and started signing to me.

'You don't talk to a girl like that to one you're trying to make come over to the side of darkness.' He told me. 'You actually don't talk to a girl like that, period.'

"What, do you want me to apologize?" I asked, feeling a little grimace. He nodded.

"Fine..." I told him, and flew back up to the Hollow Bastion castle...

Andrea's POV

"Stupid Ansem... Has to be so serious all the time and then jokes around like a complete asshole..." I sniffled as I hugged my pillow.

Autumn tried comforting me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

I stood up and looked out my window.

"I'll be fine..." I told her as the tears in my eyes slowed. "If someone knows you kinda like them, it's wrong to treat them with such disrespect." I said.

I heard the door open, and saw Ansem come in, now wearing his trenchcoat again.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said what I said, and I actually do appreciate the gift you got me. See? I'm wearing it." Ansem told me as he held his wrist up. He had gone back to his room and had put it on.

"It's... okay..." I told him. Even though it kinda wasn't. "Autumn, go outside with Guardian and talk to him, okay?" She nodded and went outside.

I sat back down on my bed and Ansem sat down with me.

Neither of us really talked, but I decided to start up a conversation.

"Autumn likes Guardian." I told him. A weird look came on his face as he looked at me.

"What?! Heartless aren't supposed to have feelings!" He explained.

"Well, she does. She's just different, I guess." I told him, starting to smile.

"I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

I smiled and started to laugh at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You! You're so smug!" I laughed. He smirked at me.

As I stopped laughing, I stared Ansem in the eyes and saw that his expression had changed from smug to noticeably kinder...

Ansem's POV

As I looked at her, I couldn't take my mind off of Aqua... Memories of her began to flood my mind... I remember her staring at me with that same smile...

"Ansem? Ansem! Snap out of it!" I heard her say. I hadn't even noticed that she had gotten up and had gone over to the window.

"Look! You have to see this!" She said. I stood up and walked over to her and looked out the window.

I saw that Autumn was looking down and grasping her hands together in an embarrassed manner in front of Guardian.

"What is she doing?" I asked Andrea.

"I told you. She likes Guardian." She said.

"I still don't believe... it?" That's when I saw Autumn float up and kiss Guardian on the cheek.

"I told you." Andrea said, looking up at me with her innocent eyes.

"Hmph. You were right." I smirked.

I stared out the window, watching Autumn hug Guardian. It reminded me of my brother and Aqua. They used to love each other so much, but I couldn't help at the time but have feelings for her too. I wish those memories had stayed erased, but they had eventually come back after I did those experiments on myself and opened the door to the heart of Hollow Bastion.

I then wondered to myself. Why was it that I was having this thoughts about Aqua? I noticed that they had started up again after Andrea had arrived here...

Terra's POV

I arrived at Disney Castle. I thought it would be best if I went there first to talk to Mickey again. I remember him training under Yen Sid ten years ago, and now he was King. Huh. People really do change.

I walked up to his throne, and bowed down.

"Your Majesty, Mickey..." I said as I bowed and closed my eyes in respect. I awaited for him to have me stand.

"Come on Terra, you know you don't have to do that..." He told me. I stood up opened my eyes.

"Master Yen Sid told me of Master Xehanort. It's true isn't it? He's still alive even after Aqua sacrificed herself? How?" I asked. I was hoping that he would tell me even though Yen Sid wouldn't.

"Terra, Master Yen Sid already said you can't know..." He said, looking a little sad.

I clenched my fist, and could feel the anger rising within my heart. I ran up in front of Mickey and was about to strike him, until I felt a sharp pain in back back. I had been hit!

I fell to the ground and looked back. I saw two boys, two girls, Donald, and Goofy. I remember seeing Donald and Goofy ten years ago when they were also training under Yen Sid.

"If you even think about touching him, I'll take you down right here and now!" The boy with brown hair yelled.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! Lucinda! Donald and Goofy! Don't hurt him! He's going to help you find Master Xehanort! It's Terra!"

I watched as they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Why did he try to hurt you?!" The brown haired boy named Sora asked.

"Because he's not allowed to know Master Xehanort is still alive." Mickey replied.

I stood and turned around to take a full look at them all.

"Terra, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lucinda. They're the ones who'll be helping you. Cept' for Lucinda, the others are all keyblade users as well."

I walked up to them all and stared at them all. I then started walking out the door.

"I work alone now. They can help search for Master Xehanort, too, but I'm doing it alone." I said. I could feel their cold stares hit my back.

I worked alone now. Never again did I want to be a team. My team was gone.

*Out of POV mode at Disney Castle*

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Lucinda asked.

"Terra's been through alot... Aqua was the girl he loved, and she died when she sacrificed herself, like I said in the note. He lost his best friend Ven, too, and he had to be locked up due to his uncontrollable rage." Mickey told them.

"Isn't it dangerous to let him out, then? When I fought him, he almost beat me! He's really powerful!" Sora told him.

"All the more reason we need him. He is an original Chaser, and may be one of our only chances to defeat Master Xehanort if he awakens. He's also skilled in searching for people. That's what a Chaser does. Anyway, Sora, you and your friends need to find Master Xehanort!" Mickey explained.

"First we need to head to Hollow Bastion. Leon said he met Andrea there, and we're going to meet her too so she can help us." Riku said.

"I have to tell you something first... Xehanort's heartless is still alive..." Mickey said as he looked down.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone yelled.

"But I defeated him and used his darkness! He's in my heart! He doesn't have a body how is it possible?!" Riku asked.

"When Ansem's machine exploded and your form changed back, he was somehow released and regained his body. He's not a heartless anymore, but he still has control over them." Mickey said.

"That bastard..." Lucinda said, clenching her fist and looking at the floor. Kairi put her hand on her shoulder and hugged her neck.

"It's okay Lucinda, we know how you feel... He hurt us too..." Kairi explained.

"Lucinda, I know that you hate him for what he did to you and your family, but if you see him you cannot hurt him." Mickey told her. "Guys, when you meet Andrea, don't tell her anything about Ansem. He's taking care of her right now, and he's all she really has. Andrea lost her original memories when she came to this world, and is completely alone. He's all she has.

"Why is he taking care of her? Why would he even care? We can't trust him, he could hurt her!" Lucinda said.

"He won't hurt her. I guarantee that. He doesn't know yet that she is Aqua's Souless, and Andrea has her light power. If Ansem tried to lay a hand on her, that power forces him back. You guys can't tell her or Ansem anything we say about her being her Souless. All you can do is have her help you."

Everyone agreed and walked out the door, ready for their journey to begin.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little weird. I have no idea where to really take it at the moment... I'll update as soon as I can. 


	15. Chapter 15: Choose a side

Here's another chapter!

Darkness Of The Heart

Chapter 15: Choose a side

Andrea's POV

I decided to take a little break from being around Ansem by walking around the Hollow Bastion town for a little while. I could tell that Ansem was probably tiring of me. I don't think he would have joked around like he did if he wasn't getting a little tired of me.

"Hi, Viola!" I said as I walked up to her shop, Autumn following behind. The shop wasn't open, but she was cleaning off her shelves.

"Welcome back, Andrea!" She said, happily. "And, Autumn! How are you two today?" She asked.

"Ehh, we're okay. Autumn's really happy today for certain reasons." I winked at Autumn and nudged her in the side. She looked down and smiled embarrassingly and cutely.

"How did your friend like the bracelet?" Viola asked me.

"He didn't really care for it…" I said, looking down.

"And why not dear?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"He thought it was kind of useless." I told her.

"He doesn't seem like a very good boyfriend." Viola told me.

"No he's just… Wait… Boyfriend?! No, no! He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" I told her, blushing.

"Oh, I see. Just a friend, huuuuuuhhhhh?" She tried taunting me a little.

"Yes! He's just a friend! He's a little too old to be my boyfriend." I told her, even though I had kind of wished we had that type of relationship.

"How old is he?" She asked me.

"He's 28." I said.

"That's not too bad." She told me.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it be considered pedophilia if he liked me?" I asked, leaning on her front desk.

"Well, only if he slept with you at your age." She explained.

"I don't do that kind of crap. I think it's wrong. You should only be married if you do that kind of stuff, I think." I told her, waving my hand in the air, showing how bad I believed it to be.

"You know, you can still like someone even if they're older than you. I used to have a sixty year old boyfriend." She told me.

I jumped up and yelled out, "WHAAAATTT?! SIXTY YEARS OLD?!" I freaked. "How old are you anyway?!" I asked.

"I'm 45 years old. I dated that man when I was 35. He was sixty at the time." She told me.

"Why would you date someone that old?" I asked her, my eyes wide.

"I was deeply in love with him. It was ten years ago. He used to be so sweet…" She told me.

"Used to be? What happened to him." I asked.

"He became obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and wanted to gain power to rule over all worlds. I left him after I found out how evil he was." She told me, looking down sadly.

"You were really in love with him, weren't you?" I asked her. She nodded.

We paused for a few moments before she started again. "It's okay, dear. That was long ago. I focus on what I have here and now." She told me.

"What became of him?" I asked her.

"No one knows if he died or if he went into a deep sleep. We all hope for him to be dead, because if he isn't, he could bring destruction to us all." She told me.

"Did he really become that evil and powerful?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"…Do you still… love him?" I asked her, pausing in-between sentences. All she did was look down, as if in denial.

"Hey, you have friends now. You don't need him." I told her as I hugged her around the neck. She smiled at me kindly.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to take a look around town for a while. Later, Viola." I said, waving as I began to walk away.

Suddenly, I began to hear a loud whooshing noise. It sounded like some sort of weird aircraft. After a few seconds it went away. I wondered to myself if it had been some sort of weird way that the people here used for transportation. The thought soon left my mind as I saw some kids that I had never seen before walking out of the entrance of Hollow Bastion. There were two boys, two girls, a duck and a dog. I stared at them as they walked pass me.

"We'll go see Leon and the others first, then we'll look for her." Lucinda said.

"Look for who? Maybe I can help." I said. They all turned around and looked at me. I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

"Umm… Yeah, we're looking for a girl named Andrea, have you seen her?" The white haired boy asked.

"Well, what a coincidence! I'm Andrea!" I smiled and waved my hand at them. The more that I looked at them, the more that they somehow looked… familiar…

"Oh! Hello! My name is Lucinda!" The girl with green hair and blue streaks in it told me. She shoved her way through her friends to get to me.

"This is Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." She said, pointing at each one.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" I said, smiling. "What is it you need me for?" I asked.

"Umm… The King sent us. We need your help." Sora said.

"Doing what?" I asked. I started walking back towards the castle. They followed behind me.

"Uhh, we're looking for this… guy… and since we and the King found out that you're a keyblade master, then he told us to come see you about it." Goofy told me.

"Can we see it? Your keyblade?" Donald asked me.

"Donald!" Everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT???" He asked.

I giggled. "Sure! Here, you guys can see it." I put my hand out in front of me, and my keyblade materialized in a swarm of blue and pink sparkles and soon appeared in my right hand. I held it in front of me, and out for everyone to see.

"WOOOWWW…" Everyone said in awe.

"I've never seen a keyblade like that before!" Sora said. "I've only seen mine, the King's, Riku's and Kairi's! That one looks so complex!" He told me. I chuckled a little and looked at it.

"Speaking of the King, he's the one that I kinda got it from. After I put this strange choker on, I got this keyblade. My friend, Ansem says that he studies them. He's probably already studied your's, Sora." I told them.

*Out of POV mode at Hollow Bastion*

"Yeah, studied them to destroy everything in existence…" Lucinda said.

"What was that?" Andrea asked with curiosity.

Riku shoved Lucinda in the side. "I-I mean! yeah, I used to live with him! He was a friend of my Uncle's!" Lucinda said, smiling strangely.

Andrea's POV

"That's cool! I don't think that Ansem has a lot of friends… Jus me, Guardian, and Autumn. He doesn't ever come down here." I told them. "He's a little lonely, but I think he likes being like that. I annoy him sometimes." I laughed.

Everyone smiled at me. We all then began to walk to where they said they were going. We were going to see Leon and his friends. The same guy that, ironically, I just met the other night.

We all walked up to the front door, and Sora and his friends were all greeted by Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin. I saw a blond haired man sitting at a large computer that I hadn't seen the other night.

"Hi, guys." I waved happily at Leon and his friends.

"Hi, Andrea." The blond haired man said. "My name's Cid." He told me.

I smiled at him. "Hello, Cid. I guess you guys all told him about me?" I asked.

"Everyone here knows about you. We need your help, Andrea." Aerith said in her kind and gentle voice.

"Yeah, Sora told me you're looking for some guy. But why do you need me? " I asked everyone as I leaned up against the wall.

"Well, since you wield a keyblade, the King wanted your help. That's all we can really say…" Lucinda told me.

"Why can't I know more?" I asked, feeling a little left out.

"We don't even know. He just told us not to tell you much." Sora said.

"Hmph…" I pouted. "Okay, I'll help you guys, but first I want to talk to Ansem."

"ANSEM?!!" Leon shouted. "But isn't he de-" I watched as Sora covered Leon's mouth.

"What was that?" I asked.

"N-Nothing!" Sora told me.

"It's okay! You can go see him, we'll stay here!" Lucinda told me, shaking her hands in front of her face.

"Nonsense!" I said, grabbing Lucinda by the hand and pulling her towards the door. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all followed.

I walked everyone past the gates and to the Lift Shops of the Hollow Bastion castle. Everyone followed behind me, but Lucinda pouted in an angry manner and crossed her arms. I was curious as to why, but I didn't ask.

"Well, here it is!" I happily said as I saw looked around Ansem's room. I saw him sitting at his desk, writing something down.

"Ansem, I made some new friends!"

"That's good." Was all he said, not turning around to greet them.

"They're names are Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lucinda, Donald and Goofy!" I smiled.

I watched as he cringed up and slowly turned around, a look of anger on his face.

'Why's he look so mad?' I wondered.

Ansem's POV

'WHAT?!? HER NEW FRIENDS WAS THAT KEYBLADE MASTER BRAT AND THAT DAMN GIRL?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!' I thought. I HAD to keep myself calm or else Andrea would suspect something and my plan would be ruined! Well, if it already wasn't ruined…

"Hello… everyone…" I sighed.

"Ansem…" Was all Lucinda would say to me.

"Lucinda…" I replied, putting my hands behind my back and clenching my fists. I wanted to strangle her right then and there.

"What's wrong with the both of you? Ansem, Lucinda says that you were a friend of her Uncle's, right?

"I… well, yes I was…" I said, looking down at her. She looked at me in curiosity.

"Andrea, lets just say that there's a little bit of bad blood between us, okay?" Lucinda told Andrea, putting her hand on her shoulder and looking up at me. I smiled evilly at her, and she scowled at me.

Andrea's POV

"What do you mean bad blood?" I asked her. I was beginning to think bad of Ansem, but I also had my doubts since he was taking care of me and letting me live with him.

"It's a looooonnnnngggg story, and it's not really something I'm allowed to talk about." Lucinda told me. "The King's orders."

"Why did the King send you all here?" Ansem blurted out in order to change the conversation.

"He wants Andrea to help us find someone since she has a key blade." Riku said. "Ansem, she's coming with us." Riku told him.

"She's staying HERE." Ansem said, looking meanly at Riku.

"No, she's coming with us!" Sora and everyone suddenly said all at once. Ansem backed away a little. I was beginning to wonder who exactly I should trust or not. Ansem, or Lucinda and her friends.

"W-wait a second, isn't it MY choice?" I said, crossing my arms and moving away from everyone, staring them all, including Ansem, down.

"Andrea, sweetie, I want you to stay here. You don't know these people very well, and think about Autumn, she wants you here too, right Autumn?" Ansem asked as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the face. Autumn suddenly appeared out of darkness like Guardian would sometimes do.

She nodded and smiled at me.

"Is Autumn a heartless like Guardian?" Goofy asked me.

"She sure is! She's my best friend!" I told everyone. Autumn hugged me. "I know! Autumn can just come with me!" I smiled.

Ansem's POV

I was beginning to get extremely frustrated… So I just blurted out what I was thinking.

"You're not going!" I commanded Andrea as I tightly gripped her shoulder.

"Hey! She can go wherever the hell she wants to!" Lucinda yelled at me.

"I said she's NOT leaving!!" I yelled back as I roughly pulled Andrea towards me. I heard her grunt.

"Ow! Ansem, that hurt!" She told me. I paid no attention.

"She's coming…" I watched as that pathetic excuse of a girl pulled out her starshooter. "with us if she wants to!" She finished.

"SHE'S STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL!" I yelled, squeezing onto Andrea's arm.

Everyone, including myself paused as we heard her begin to whimper. I looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. Her arm also had a red ring around where my hand was.

"LET GO!!" She yelled at me, turning around and slapping her hand to mine. A bright flash surrounded her hand and hit mine, and that same burning sensation as before engulfed not only my hand, but my body as well.

I heard everyone gasp and stare at her. She stared me down and held her arm where I had grasped it.

"Whoa! I've never seen a light that bright since we sealed Kingdom Hearts!" Sora exclaimed. I had to agree with him, it was a pretty bright light.

"I want to go with them, Ansem." She calmly told me. "Come on, Autumn." I watched as Andrea turned from me and walked towards Lucinda and the others.

Lucinda put her starshooter away and smiled snidely at me.

"Well, you seem to handle yourself pretty well." Lucinda smiled. I could only stare her down and growl. She was right though, she did seem to handle herself well, especially against darkness.

"I'll be back in a few days probably, okay, Ansem?" She asked me.

I crossed my arms and looked to the side angrily. "Fine." Is all I could manage to say. I couldn't really stop her, it seemed.

I am in desperate need of help for ideas at the moment...... lol XD


	16. Chapter 16: A familiar face and attack

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to think of ideas. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 16: A familiar face and attack

Andrea's POV

Lucinda and Autumn and the others began to walk back to where I had guessed their aircraft was. Before I began to walk with them, Ansem gently put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him with slight anger.

"Andrea… be careful… That's all I wanted to say…" Ansem told me as he looked at the ground. He seemed to be holding back feelings a little, which was really odd.

I smiled at him softly.

"Thank you…" I told him.

I then slowly walked away and his hand slid off my shoulder. As it did, my heart raced…

I walked a little far behind Lucinda and the others, and began thinking to myself. I looked to the ground lost in thought.

I held my hand to my chest. I couldn't help but wonder if I was developing real feelings for Ansem… Of course he was handsome, I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to him! If only his personality matched his looks. Yeah, he took me in and all and saved my life, but he also acted like a smart ass and a jerk at times. But, even though he did act that way, I knew I still cared for him…

Suddenly, I was jarred from my thoughts as I accidentally ran into someone. I yelped as I fell straight on my butt onto the ground.

"Oww…" I said as I closed my eyes in slight pain and rubbed tail bone.

"I'm sorry miss! Here, let me help you." The person said to me in a young sounding yet manly voice.

I looked up and saw a man with brown spiky hair that looked like a short version of Ansem's hair lean down and hold his and out to me. He looked to be in his late twenties, much like Ansem. He had almost no expression. Before giving my hand to him to help me up, I examined his clothes and body. He was about the same height as Ansem, and had the same face and eye shape, except his skin was peach colored like mine. He wore a black spandex shirt that showed his muscles and the sleeves went all the way up to the lower part of his shoulders like a Tee shirt. Like me, there were two straps crossed in an "X" shape that went around his chest. Except these were red colored and strapped down to his pants. I then saw that his pant were brown and very long and looked like samurai pants. A black strap that hung like ribbons at the bottom were neatly tied around the belt loops at the top of the pants, and in the middle of where the zipper was, I saw a heart symbol. I immedietly noticed that the heart was the same heart that was on my neck collar!

"Are you going to just keep staring or do you want me to help you up?" He asked me smiling in a smirk the same way that Ansem would sometimes do.

I blushed in embarrassment and gave him my hand he pulled me up and I brushed my clothes down.

I put both of my hands together in front of me and looked at the ground embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I should've looked out where I was going…" I told him.

"It's okay." He told me. We both just stood there until I finally looked up. I looked him in the eyes, and saw him gasp. He stared at me with his mouth agape.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to say. I wondered why he was staring at me so strangely.

Terra's POV

The minute the strange girl looked at me, I could've sworn that I saw Aqua staring straight at me. It was only a quick flash, but I KNEW I saw her when I looked at he girl. Being reminded of her made me feel pretty sad…

Andrea's POV

"Sir, what's wrong?" I asked him.

I watched as he blinked and shook his head.

"W-what?" Was all he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah… Sorry I ran into you…" He told me, walking past me in a hurried manner. He seemed to be heading somewhere very quickly.

I turned and watched him walk back. I noticed that he gave me the same stare that Ansem would sometimes give me. It made me begin to wonder… was there something wrong with me that only others could see? I couldn't see it for myself, but I guess Ansem and this guy noticed it. As I watched him walk away back to where I believed him to be going, I felt a strange sensation in my chest. It felt familiar yet new… That's when I felt like I had known him from somewhere, but where? I couldn't put my finger on it…

I turned back around and took one more look at him before running back to Lucinda, Autumn and the others.

Once I got there, I noticed that they had been waiting for me back at their ship.

"Where'd you go?" Lucinda asked me.

"Sorry about that… I ran into some guy and fell… I'm okay though." I panted from running. I smiled up at her. "So, ready to go?" I asked. Lucinda smiled and nodded.

Before heading into the strange red ship that was shaped like an aircraft, Riku bowed down in a gentle-men like manner and smilled, putting his hand over his chest.

"Ladies first." He said as he tried to sound sexy. Lucinda put her hand up to her mouth and giggled. I assumed they were dating.

Autumn and I followed behind and then Kairi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and last was Riku.

I looked around the ship, and it was actually smaller than I had thought. There were three main seats in the cockpit, and behind those were guest beds that were attached to the inside of the ship.

I looked and noticed a boy with purple hair laying on one of the beds. He looked to be asleep. I heard him snoring loudly.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the boy.

"Oh, he's my best friend, Trigger. We've both known each other since we were little kids." Lucinda told me. "Let's just leave him asleep, he doesn't like to be woken up he gets…" Lucinda stopped as we both saw Autumn walk over towards the sleeping Trigger.

"Autumn, get back here!" I loudly whispered to her, but she didn't listen.

I watched as Autumn stood over him and looked him in the eyes, tilting her head in an odd manner. One of her antenna fell over her face and gently hit Trigger in the face. I watched closely as he stopped snoring and opened his eyes.

"Ugg…. WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he quickly stood up but accidentally tripped over the covers and fell on the ground with a thud. Lucinda and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Trigger don't cuss!" Lucinda told him, looking a little mad. "Oh, and don't worry, she's a friend." She assured him as he looked up Autumn her angrily.

"Why was she watching me sleep?" Trigger asked in an angry tone as he stood up and stared her in the face. Autumn only put her hands behind her back and smiled at him.

"I guess she was just curious." I told him. He looked at me oddly and walked over to me. Autumn followed and stood beside me.

"Trigger, this is Andrea and Autumn. They're our new friends and they're going to help us look for that guy.

"Oh the one that The King told you guys about?" He asked.

"Yeah, that one." Lucinda said. "Trigger here was too lazy to come with us to talk to the King, so instead he just stayed here and slept." Lucinda told me, smiling.

"I am not lazy!" Trigger told her.

"Mister lazy pants!" Lucinda put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. Trigger stuck his tongue out at Lucinda. I chuckled at them. They did seem like a really good pair of friends, but Trigger seemed a little hotheaded.

"Well..." I went over to one of the beds and sat down. "I guess we should get going!" I smiled.

"I'll drive." Sora said, waling over the main seat at the cockpit. Donald and Goofy sat on the other two seats.

Riku, Kairi, and Lucinda sat on the bed that was across from me. Autumn sat with them, and Trigger sat back down on the bed that he had been asleep on. I sat on the very opposite side of the ship.

"So, where should we go first?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking of heading to The World That Never Was. It's an old abandoned world that we once went to." Kairi told me. "It's really close to the darkness, so we might find him there. It's the best place to look first. But, it's really far away.

The ship began to lift off, and I almost fell off the bed.

"Sorry about that! This ship's old and it does that when it takes off." Riku told me.

"I could tell." I smiled in a confused way.

I sat back up on the bed and looked out the window and saw stars and these other ships flying across the sky. They didn't seem to bother us.

"Huh, I wonder why the ships aren't attacking us… they usually do…" Trigger said.

I looked closely at the ships and saw heartless symbols on them.

"What do you mean they usually attack? Ansem controls the heartless. They don't attack people." I told Trigger.

"You know Ansem?! It's lucky he didn't ki-" Lucinda covered his mouth and began whispering something in his ear. I looked at both of them oddly. I kept wondering if there was something really serious that they were all keeping me from about Ansem…

"Ohhh…" Trigger said, as if he just understood something.

"What are you guys keeping from me about him?" I asked them in a serious tone. I looked Lucinda in the eyes and I could tell I put her on edge.

"Umm…." She paused.

"Guys, we've got some bad company…" Sora said. My attention was caught to the front cockpit window. I noticed black and white ships with upside-down white hearts shaped on them.

"What are those things?" I asked. They looked so huge compared to the other ships!

"Nobody ships!" Goofy yelled as one got in front of us.

Suddenly, they all starting shooting at us!

"Hold onto something!" Sora yelled,

"What?! Hold onto what?!" I asked, scared out of my life.

The ship then turned in a 180 degree flip, and I fell to the roof. But it turned so fast that I didn't even have time to hit the roof! Before I fell to the ground, Autumn caught me.

"Thanks, Autumn." I smiled.

"There's too many!" Kairi yelled.

I saw as more and more Nobody ships came towards us. Autumn set me down on the bed and Lucinda, Riku and Kairi ran over to me. I was absolutely terrified… I couldn't ever take in a breath I was so scared…

"Andrea! Andrea snap out of it! Everything's gonna be okay!" Lucinda told me shaking me by the shoulders.

I could only stare out the window as Sora shot the Nobody ships down. But they were beginning to gang up on us.

I hugged myself and began to cry and closed my eyes and put my head down…

"I want Ansem here with me…" I quietly said.

"It's okay! You'll get back to him, I promise!" Lucinda said.

I took in a deep breathe and cried out, "ANSEM!!!" All I wanted at the moment was to be in his arms… It's almost all I could think about….

That's when I heard loud explosions, and saw bright lights hit the Nobody ships. I noticed it happened right when I called out Ansem's name.

My tears began to stop as I saw no more ships in sight.

"Andrea, you did that?…" Kairi asked me.

"I-I think I did… It happens when I get scared or hurt… I guess it's my body trying to protect itself…" I said, unwrapping my arms from myself.

"Well, I think you just protected us, too." I smiled and nodded and looked out the side window, only to see one more ship in sight.

"Sora! Look out! There's one over h-" The ship suddenly got it's retractable arm out and hit the window on the side of the ship and a large hold appeared right where I was sitting… I fell out of the hole and I knew that I was going to die and never see Ansem again…

*Out of POV mode*

"ANDREA!!!!" Everyone yelled out in horror. Autumn tried flying out the window to get Andrea, but Trigger grabbed her before she could go.

"Autumn, no!" He told her.

Autumn grabbed out towards Andrea, and tears streamed down her face as she watched her best friend plummet.

Everyone watched her, and suddenly saw a bright light surround her body, and she disappeared into nothingness… They had no idea where she went, or if she was even alive…

Whoot! Cliffhanger! Where'd Andrea go? Did she survive? Did she die? Read an find out!

.P.S I've been forgetting to put this at the end of each chapter, but please READ AND REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER YOU READ!! I SERIOUSLY NEED THOSE REVIEWS OR I WILL HAVE TO STOP WRITING!


End file.
